Sakurairo Mau Koro
by Natz'RayDtha
Summary: I'm not so good in summary. But this sakura has nothing to do with Sakura, it's real cherry blossoms. Kazuki fell in love with a stranger. Politics...Trust...mistery...Okay, that're some of the topics. It'll be OcK here! And slash! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

This is my first GB fic. I don't own GB, I only own my OC, Mr Crescent. The characters here will be OOC. I've warned you! And also, I'm not so good in English. Forgive me if there're many mistakes in grammars and vocabularies.

Okay, be gentle and I'll present :

**Sakura-iro mau koro **

**Chapter I**

It had been three weeks since winter retired and let spring replaced its duty coloring the next days in Shinjuku district, but the weather hadn't warmed yet. Winds were still cold, though cherry blossoms had bravely begun opening their fragile buds. The pink petals fell down like rain along the road in the central park of the district when only wind once blew. People gathered for hanami, spreading mats below sakura trees and having picnics. Laughs and the hectic were heard until several meters away outside the park.

But the noises of that crowded didn't bother him. He even ignored that. He was still calm, standing below one of the sakura tree and letting himself to be rained by its pink petals. His slender body was wrapped by a thin mantel, warm enough to avoid the freeze of that morning. Spring wind once came, gently falling down some petals more above him and making the bells on his silky long brown hair clinked somewhat melodiously. Fuuchouin Kazuki smiled, glaring at the crowded with a gentle gaze—almost dejected. He didn't want to feel melancholic with behaving like that, but it couldn't be denied he was a person who liked sacred and pure beauties like the view in front of him, the beauty that wasn't even touched by the change of times.

The string user sighed. Seeing what happened in front of him, he began to realize one thing; the time. It had left the trace to his began mature mind; a memory. Curiousness, happiness, sadness, betraying, rebellion, fool, shyness, love, hate, friendship…

_What a nice memory_, he thought.

Remembering a thing, the effeminate man put his hand in his mantel's right pocket and took out a cell phone. Seeing the digital clock on its LCD, he began to curse and left the park while put that thing back to his pocket. But at a step forward, he stopped and looked back when he felt there's someone stared at him, but then he shrugged as nobody was seen there. Recently, he had felt there's someone followed him. On a road, in Honky Tonk, even in Mugenjou Kazuki felt he was followed and watched. But since that person didn't show up, Kazuki only could ignore and stayed calm.

Along the way to Honky Tonk, Kazuki was busy taking the remained petals on his brown hair while cursed vaguely. He had thought that with the strong wind before, the petals shouldn't have fell down on to his head, but to the empty space far in front of him. But he was entirely wrong. _Fool…_

When the entrance of the café was seen at several meters away in front of him, the thread user stopped to hold breath then walked again, now firmly and gracefully. Facing a job with a light feeling and confidence helped him to finish it fast and satisfied the client.

Kling

Bell above the entrance—when Kazuki swung it—clinked noisily. Honky Tonk was quite crowded when he came in. Some pairs of eyes stared at him. There were also ones who accidentally met the effeminate man's hazelnut eyes, so they nodded and smiled at each other before turning their gazes.

"Irasshaimase!" Natsumi cheered happily to him. "A, Kazuki-san, ohayou!"

Kazuki smiled while sitting on a chair at bar counter. "Ohayou…Hevn hasn't come yet?" He rolled his eyes and didn't find the woman. Seeing that, Natsumi shouldn't need to answer but somehow she was about to open her mouth to say something, but…

"Oi" A very familiar voice cut off, exactly before a letter escaped from the girl's small mouth. Kazuki's heart gave a sudden thump. "If you search for Hevn…It's certainly about a job she will give to you, ne Itomaki?"

The older man sighed—somewhat thankfully, and smiled. _After that, he seems as usual he behaves..._He sighed. _Kinou no koto…sore joudan hazu deshita ne…Yappari Midou wa… konna boku ni sonna koto shinai…hontou ni…_1

"Hearing from your tone, it looks like you're annoyed because get no job yet. Sou darou, Midou Ban?" He glanced at the boy that had greeted him and gave the pleasant smile he could set on his feminine beautiful face.

Ban and Ginji indeed looked like he had said before. They sat not far from the Fuuchouinryuu Master, in silence and sighed countlessly. Even Ginji had seemed melted in his chibi form because of boredom. And also because of that too, he didn't notice Kazuki's presence. And Ban, he impatiently knocked the bar table with his forefinger tip once a second. Kadsuki didn't care.

"Che, urusee…," hissed Ban irritatedly. "Omae to kankenee yo…2"

Kazuki smiled and shrugged a bit. Isn't it Ban who began so that Kazuki would comment like that dispurposely?

Kling.

Hevn finally came. She approached Kadsuki who was immediately spured to an empty booth rather far from bar counter. There were two men clothed in a neat—wore a tie, Armani jas, with hairs were oiled and brushed to the back, looked like they're important persons—followed Kadsuki and Hevn somewhat arrogantly. Ban—except Ginji because he was whining his boredom—stared with thceing a little, though there's a bit envious expression attached on his face.

Hevn and Kadsuki sat side by side, and the two men sat in front of them. The effeminate man could quickly recognize these two men when seeing them from this close. They were members of a party that the leader was participating in the prime minister's election this year. The party was so influencing and it could be sure it would win the election, but there's a party that competed the influence to the citizens. Kazuki frowned. Was there any relation with that stuff and why they came to him?

While Kazuki was pondering, Hevn introduced him to the two young politicians—well, they still could be called 'young' in the age of about thirty, right?—who only glanced at the latter a while, then stared to Hevn again, listening to every short details she said. The sexy blonde only told Kazuki that the two men in front of them were named Watanabe Kojiro and Hiiragi Kenji, and some other little details that had been known quite well by the annaiya, though he didn't sure he was right.

"Sore de, Watanabe-san, Hiiragi-san," said Hevn with a seller-offered-a-good-thing-to-the-buyers smile. "You can tell your necessity to Ito no Kazuki-san…He is a smart annaiya who will understand though you just explain a half of the entire things." She looked at the effeminate man, still smiling. "Ne, Kazuki-san?"

Kazuki smiled in reply and bowed a little politely to her, without ignoring the two men in front of him. "You are just praising me a lot, Hevn-san…I'm not that good actually, but I'll do my best…"

Hevn only chuckled a little.

The man named Watanabe coughed, stopping Hevn's chuckle and giving a quite big brown envelop to Kazuki by shifting firmly towards him. "Kazuki-san, if what Hevn has just said was right, you must have could predict for what we came—"

Kazuki carefully opened the envelope. A picture of a quite-fat-half-aged man with a kind-buddha-look-liked face directlly met his eyes, right after taking out some papers out. Hontou ne? This picture was the leader of the party that competed with them. Murasaki Hiroshi. It could be guessed; they came for that reason.

"We don't mean being rude, but what we would say are the truth." Watanabe sighed. Hiiragi seemed not to bother himself to interrupt because he was stil quiet. "It has been issues in the political environment that this person has illegalized a great amount of citizen's money through the taxes the government took, but they didn't have courage to accuse him because they didn't have any strong proofs. We noticed that it seemed he had done something to stifle party members' mouths so that none of the informations we could get from them. Not only that, he also almost was suspected doing some other high class criminalities, but no one who dared suspecting him because—again—they didn't have strong proofs." Watanabe inhaled deeply before continuing, "If a person like that become the next prime minister, we don't know what will happen to this country"

Kazuki only remained silent. Then he sighed. Actually in this case, they indeed meant to eliminate their rival indirectly, even if the issues were right. Well, wasn't that common in politics? Even also in ordinary life?

"Wakarimashita3," said Kazuki calmly. "How much time will you give me for searching all of the informations that can prove his criminalities?"

"As soon as possible"

Kazuki frowned, unsatisfied with the answer. Seeing this, Watanabe immediately continued, "The election will begin at the next two weeks from now. We hope at exactly eleven days before, we will have gotten that informations. Dou, Kazuki-san?"

The thread master nodded and then rose to his feet. Hevn and the two men followed. "Okay, two days from now…come to this café and you'll get what you want" He politely bowed. The politicians bowed a bit in reply and then out from the café, ignoring people's suspicious glares.

"You really can do it, right?" asked Hevn a little bit worried in her tone after the two men really had gone. "Politics world is always like that. Now, many annaiya must be assigned by some big parties to find out any weak points of their rivals and drop them slowly with the informations they get"

Kazuki only smiled, walking towards the entrance door.

"I know that very well. Just don't worry. I can do it. Thank you for your concern, Hevn-san" He glanced instantly at Natsumi and smiled then rolled his hazel eyes again to find Ban who turned his face away and still knocked the table with his forefinger while Ginji had finally become congeal liquid in that chibi form. Kazuki smiled again. "Ja, minna-san, mata na…" He turned and out from Honky Tonk; was signaled with the clinks of the entrance's bell.

"Itterasshai, Kazuki-san!" exclaimed Natsumi happily.

Politics world was really confusing. Kadsuki exhaled slowly. He never could try to like politic, though in the other side he had considered it as a very interesting topic. So far, sometimes, he gave himself times watching over the development of world politic, especially Japan, and concluded that politic world apparently could be meaner than each-ganks competition that usually happened at the vile part of Shinjuku district or even inside Mugenjou. It might be same in the main purpose—to live with developing an existence named authority, but by the way they do it, made both of them were very far different. And Kazuki believed, he would never like the rules in the politic that often were very tidy and unsportive, whereas in fact they who were in that world were educated people who surely had been taught good morals in the good environments. Kazuki was very sure, he would never like it.

The thread user came further into one of the alleys in the noisy Ura Shinjuku. He never cared how the dirty situation would make him felt uncomfortable once he stepped further. He never cared, because he had lived in a place like that, hadn't he? And now he lived in a place not far different from it, right? Kazuki didn't care and kept walking through the suspicious eyes yet ignored eyes watching him. And among the crowded the thread master knew he was still being followed by the person since in the park. He still ignored. His mind was busy with eager feelings to get the informations.

To find the informations, the first thing he did was going to that place where he could meet with some people who surprisingly had many knowledges and informations more than himself. Sometimes Kazuki felt so astonished; how could people who had lived in the most confused and untidy place which was isolated from outside knew things more from the 'outsider' selves? Kazuki had tried to find out but came with nothing, so now he didn't care much again though sometimes there was still a little curiousity crawled into his heart everytimes the 'information-source' said fluently to him.

Getiing informations from them was not without the paids. Mostly of them, indeed, could tell him properly with no paids because of their fearness towards Kazuki—after he gave them some 'lectures' and insisted questions. But sometimes, the beautiful man could have to pay not a little amount of money to get the informations because the economical condition in Ura Shinjuku was very low so the needed it for keeping them alive. But it sometimes happened. But now Kazuki faced the confused things…

"…I'm sorry…There isn't any information about that I can give to you…"

First person failed.

Kazuki smiled, thanked, and went on.

"…That's not my specification…Sorry…"

Second person failed.

Kazuki smiled, thanked, and went on.

"…Sorry…"

"…I'm afraid I can't help you…"

"…Even if you pay me a lot…I can't tell you, lady…"

"…Sorry…"

"…Sorry…"

Kazuki sighed. Even he until didn't know how many people ha had visited. Maybe around ten or tens, he didn't know. But he also felt astonished; usually he had to argue or stuffs like that first to open the informans' closed mouths, but…now they had become a bit friendly to him. All together, strangely, they didn't have the informations Kazuki wanted, whereas in fact usually they were always full of the outside world's informations almost in every classifications. What was actually happened in there?

…

Shit! He needed the informations! Eventhough he had to spend much for this…

"…Suman…"

_Here it goes again…_

The effeminate man only could sigh. "It's okay…" he murmured wit a bit disappointed smile. He looked up. "Well, I still wish you could tell me any details, though…It's very urgent…"

That weird old man smirked at a sudden. "But…I think I know someone who will tell you…"

Kazuki raised an eyebrow. "Who?" He asked curiously.

The old man pointed to the dark alley behind the thread master. "Mr. Crescent…"

Kazuki knew that name, eventhough other details about him all dark and unknowingly—except he was a man, but he also was one of the informans who Kazuki didn't know could be trust or not because he never met him. Mr Crescent, not more than that name and he was a man Kazuki knew. He appeared rarely in there or was found in other places in Ura Shinjuku because might be he wasn't a citizen of that dirty region. He was as mysterious as Clayman used to be, but the different is that in Ura Shinjuku no one who knew the details about him more than his gender and his code name; only Mr Crescent.

Kazuki smiled and thanked before turning towards the said alley. Nothing Kazuki could see after coming in further. He blinked and no longer until his eyes could adapt with darkness. Dimly, he could see a straight way; seemed to be unending. A very strange and quiet alley he would not be startled if ghosts appeared surprising him, even in this day. The effeminate man chuckled at this thought. But then he sighed briefly and shook his head slowly as if was about to shove off the sill thoughts that had filled his mind. Bells clinked noisily. He came in further and sighed once again as feeling the person that had followed him since in the park was now still behind him and watching him conscientiously.

Kazuki stopped. "Dare da? Na o nanore 4" He asked with a little cold tone.

Chuckles and steps behind the thread master were heard. The beautiful man turned to see who was dare spying him that long without doing nothing that might be can do—for example attacking him, or kinds like that. Kazuki reached for his bells and set a cautious look.

"Sasugai naaa…5"

In the dim of the alles, Kazuki could see that person came approaching. The man wore a hat and black sunglasses, his clothes was not far different from himself that now smiled at the long-haired man as if they were longtime friends. Seeing the man didn't have an intention to attack him, Kazuki moved his hand down to his side.

"Ki-sama dare da?" Though, he might know the answer…

The man tilted sideways. "Me? I'm…" He stopped there, thinking. "…Whom everyone called Mr Crescent…"

Kazuki couldn't help to mutter, "Yappari ne…6"

"You had already known me, ne Ito no Kazuki-san?…Or…should I say Fuuchouin-san?..."

Kadsuki sighed and smiled. He did in the Akabane's way, so it wasn't as warm as usual anymore Natsu: Did he can do that? I don't know, just…imagine it;. "You had followed me for the past…three days, right? No showing up, no attacking, no thing you did except watching me. Why?"

Mr. Crescent smiled gently. "Maybe….I have been attracted by this…beautiful man…" His voice was deep and seductive. And he said in the way that he really did mean it. It sounded no teasing, no naughty; it's just pure and sincere.

The thread user couldn't help but blush a slight.

Wait…What had he done? Blushed? Why did he have to? He always ignored whoever said him beautiful or pretty. It's common to him—yeah not mention to the way some special ones said that, he would certainly blush. But…why…by this person he barely knew…?

Kazuki sighed, trying to get out from that thought. "….There was an old man said to me that you could tell me what I need—"

"Informations about…yeah, that political stuffs? A politician named…Murasaki Hiroshi…darou? He involved in corruption problems, illegal antique things imports, yeah…stuff like that…" The stranger gave a sunny smile.

"Nn…" Kazuki frowned in surprised. "You know…?"

"Of course…"

That man stepped forwards. Kazuki needed to look up since he was taller. A shade of pink still remained in his ivory's cheeks. He felt both uncomfort and comfort to stay this closer with that person. Kazuki pondered, _why…? I didn't know him before, did I? But why…? Anyone please tell me why? I just have met him, now, but why is that his existence so clear as if the things surround me were about to be gone..?_

"But…I needed a pay…" said Mr Crescent after a long paused between them.

The master of strings tilted sideways. "So…How much?" Eventhough he had thought he didn't care with the money he had to pay, but still he wished the paids woudn't more than he still had now. For honestly, he had run out a great amounts of money and he didn't want to waste a lot this time otherwise he would be dead in hunger the next days.

The other man gave a puzzled look. "It's not 'how much' but 'what', Kadsuki-kun…"

The master of string startled to the way the sunglassed man called his name. It ended with –kun like they were really longtime friends, like there's no line and gap between them. Further…he called his nickname…What a dare man!

Again, Kazuki frowned. "What do you mean? You don't need money?"

Mr Crescent shrugged.

Kazuki continued, confusingly and impatiently, "So…what do you want then?" and couldn't expect that the other man would step closer and caress his right cheek. Kazuki startled, but strangely he didn't do anything. He was just too startled he couldn't move his body. A person who met him at first time and knew who he was, wouldn't do such intimated thing because they'd have to pay for that. _But why…? Why…?_

"…you…"

And that was an alarm for Kazuki to shove the hand off from his cheek and stepped back. "Perv…" He touched his bell. Sarcastic expression was clear on his face. "If you do that…I'll certainly kill you…"

The man shrugged again. "Up to you, Kadsuki-kun…" He turned and walked away. "Think it twice if you really want that informations…" He chuckled then went away.

Kazuki sighed furiously as turning around. "No thanks…"

Ito no Kazuki didn't mind if the pay he had to give was money, but….o, God…what did Mr Crescent think he will give himself? He still had a very very high dignity.

_Pervert…Pervert…Perv—_

Kazuki absent-mindedly touched his cheek which Mr Crescent had caressed. He smiled, but then briefly shook his head as throwing his hand down. _He was a perv, Kazuki…You only found him as an interesting person…not more than that. Stop thinking about him. Stop! _

TBC

Well, that's all. Thanks for reading. And I'll appreciate much if there's anyone leaves reviews.

Well, 'till next chapter!

Natsuv

1 About yesterday…It shoud be a joke. I knew Ban would never do such things to me…truly…

2 It has nothing to do with you

3 I understood

4 Who's there? Indentify yourself

5 I knew it…

I'm not a Japanesse, so forgive me if there're wrong grammars or vocabs or translations.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Kazuki sighed along the way to the inside of Mugenjou. It was about one to two hours after what happened in Underground. Now, he was wearing his usual outfit plus the thin mantel again since he was in the area he had known for so long, no need to disguise. He wasn't going to meet some informans there because he knew whom he should meet. He was heading to Makubex's place. Yes, he would ask that boy's help, since he was good at hacking, though he knew that there's a time when Makubex wouldn't help without something in returned. Oh, what a boy…

And until now, that man was still following him.

From a far, he could see Juubei sat on a wooden box, watching over the kids played with Emishi who was introducing new jokes. Toshiki stood beside the blind man, hands folded on his chest, back leaned against wall of an almost ruined building.

"Konnichiwa, minna-san…" said Kazuki with an usual friendly smile.

"Kazuki…" Juubei turned, altogether with Toshiki and others.

"Kazuki-han!" Emishi grinned widely.

"Onii-san!" All kids waved, welcoming him. Kazuki squatted, groping to his mantel pockets and taking out a candies-full plaper bag which contents were given to the kids who accept them happily.

"Arigatou ne, Onii-san!"

"Gifts because of your nice behaviour, kids…"

"Kazuki-han, you meanie!" whined Emishi childishly. The kids laughed at this "Is there nothing for meee?"

The string master only smiled and looked up to the clown in still position like that—squatting. "Sorry, Emishi…I thought you were full today. Next time, I will treat you a big box of takoyaki…" _Tabun…_Kadsuki grinned.

"Yaaayy, okiniii!"1

Kazuki stood and smiled to Emishi who played back with the kids. Then he approached Juubei dan Toshiki. "Having fun with the kids, ofutari-san?"

Juubei smiled. "As you see…"

"As I see both of you only sit and stand and do nothing…" Kazuki chuckled. He breathed deeply before continuing, "Where's Makubex anyway?"

"Usual place…" Toshiki smiled. "D'u want to meet him, Kazuki?"

Kazuki nodded, still smiling. "Ee…I need to talk with him…"

Juubei rose to his feet. "Well, let's meet him." He turned to Toshiki. "Want to come along?"

The blonde man paused, considering something briefly then sighed. "I can't leave Emishi alone with the kids here…Furthermore, you can protect Kazuki all alone here, right?" He smiled gently to the grinned Kazuki. "Mata na…, Kadsuki…"

Juubei grabbed the younger man arm and guided him to destined place. Somehow Kazuki looked over his shoulder. "Mata na, minna-san…"

"Mata ne!"

They walked in silence. Juubei didn't let go his grip on Kazuki's hand and the effeminate man didn't mind with that. Why should he mind then? Juubei was his bestfriend after all. Everyone knew that.

The blind man suddenly stopped. He looked to the back and stared at the darkness in seconds before turning back to face Kazuki. "Is there anyone who follows you?" Curiosity attached in his tone and look.

Kazuki paused a while then giggled. "Massaka?2" Then—this time—grabbed the taller man's arm to walk again. He sighed. _Shit, that perv…Why does he still keep following me after I have warned him? Does he want to die desparately? _

Not longer after that, they arrived at a place Makubex was. As Toshiki had said, the boy was in his usual place; a wide room with computers was spreaded in front of him. Kazuki always thought how MakubeX could stand staying in the dark room that long, even Sakura too. Didn't they miss sun?

"…Nanno tame ni kita no, Kazuki-san?" asked the boy without turning his gaze from his beloved computers. Sakura was there, sitting inches away beside MakubeX. She smiled to the two approaching men.

Kazuki smiled in reply. "Konnichiwa, Makubex-kun…Genki? Sakura mo?"

The woman almost would open his mouth to answer, but—

"Not time for any politeness, Kazuki-san…" Finally the boy turned in seat, smirking. "What do you need?"

Nothing Kazuki could do except telling everythings. In moments the situations went silent, only his voice echoed—plus the still turned-on Makubex's PC's. Everyone listened seriously, eventhough Kazuki wasn't sure he could explain well or not. But after he finished, MakubeX sighed and turned again to face his computers.

"Well…is that all you want?" said Makubex nonchalantly. "But…Twas your private need, ne? Dare mo kankenee yo ne3?" He sighed. "I'm in no good mood lately…"

Kazuki smiled but mocked in his mind. _Makubex, ki-sama…_"Yeah, I know…so what do you want in return?"

"Oi, Makubex…don't you just give whatever Kazuki want?"Juubei broke in. "It's just informations, right?"

"MakubeX-kun…" even Sakura involved.

MakubeX shrugged. "If it's easy to get them all…he doesn't have to pay…" He paused, then continuing. "But…I thought it gonna be hard to hack since they use so many difficult-to-be-penetrated firewalls…"

"Fine…" Kazuki calmed the blind man who was about to argue more. "So…What do you want me to pay, MakubeX-kun?"

"There's a program I want to add to my computer…But unfortunately—"

"Okay, I'll get it for you…" Kazuki cut off. "Details later…now I need the infos…" He smiled. "Onegai, ne Makubex-kun…" Kazuki sighed as the boy started to hack. _It was better to run out money than to give yourself…Sore ni, after I got that informations and bought this boy a program he wanted…I'll be paid… then….welcome back my normal life…_

Only fast ticking voices were heard. From behind MakubeX, Kazuki could see the codes which only few he could understand. He only knew that the first firewall had been penetrated successfully. Actually he could hack it by himselv, but well…because of the Kazuki's understanding about computers not as good as this boy…

"Kazuki…" Juubei whispered at a sudden, breaking up the silence between them. "Are you really sure there isn't anyone follows you?..."

The long-haired man turned and frowned. "Why did you ask such question? I don't think that there's someone fo—"

"But I can feel it…" The needle user cut off. "I might cannot see clearly, but because of that I can feel another…" Juubei trailed off, searching for the right word. "…existence except us…"

Kazuki sighed, placing a hand on Juubei's right shoulder. "It's only your feeling…Don't worry. Beside, if there's anyone follows me, I'll be okay. Sore ni, there are you and Toshiki who will protect me, right?" He smiled, a bit teasing tone when he said the last sentence.

Juubei nodded and smiled a bit. Kazuki sighed thankfully. _I don't want to make Juubei worry too much about me, it's—_

Groan was heard. The two men turned and found MakubeX leaned backward to his hands. Kazuki frowned curiously and a bit disappointedly cause he felt a bad sign according to his knowledge of this situation.

"What's happened?"

MakubeX sighed. "The 12th firewall…It's a new kind of fuck firewall that was producted lately…It's very hard to be penetrated, even by me…Shit!" cursed the boy. He looked over his shoulder with an apologetical expression set on his childish yet mature face. "Gomen, Kazuki-san…There's nothing I can do…"

Kazuki smiled understandingly. "Daijoubu des yo, I'll find another way. Ganbatta wa arigatou…4" He nodded a little. "Ja mata na, MakubeX…Sakura…" He turned, following by Juubei.

Once they were outside, heading to the place Emishi and Toshiki played with the child, Juubei suddenly stopped. Kazuki kept walking. The needle user only stared at his friend's back Natsu: He looked like he did it, so…?. Kazuki finally realized this then stopped as well, turning and frowning.

"Nani o shita no, Juubei?"5

The latter shook his head and walked to reach the space beside the younger man. "I wished I can help you…"

Kazuki remained startled then chuckled. "Juubei…anta wa ne…"

"What?"

Kazuki sighed. "I always feel I'm helped if you are there supporting me…" He smiled.

Juubei pulled him to a tight embrace. Kazuki returned it as well.

He loved this blind man. He loved him, though…he knew the feeling wasn't the same with the other man might feel towards him. There's a difference, he didn't know what and why it's different.

A silhouette of Mr Crescent flashed to the string user's mind. Kazuki sighed. _Am I…to that pervert mysterious man…? No…It can't be…He was a perv…But why do I think about him now? His deep voice…his sunny smile…Why is this person's figure remained clearly in my mind? Is it what all the people called…_

They pulled back and walked hand in hand again.

"MakubeX was in bad mood?" asked Kazuki, frowning. "It's unusual. What's really happening here, Juubei? Even you're so worried whether I'm followed…It's not like you—well, it is, but usually you don't worry this much…"

"It has been like this lately," answered Juubei seriously. "I don't know what they want"

"They? Who?"

"I don't know. They're so mysterious. They are only watching from where they're hiding. What they're watching at, can't be guessed, even by MakubeX. He said it has no relation with Babylon city. It has with outsiders"

"Outside? What do they want from spying this place?"

"That's what we want to know desperately" Juubei paused a while. "There're also some people here who was attacked, though they aren't injured too much and none of their things was stolen. It's weird"

_Yes, it is_. Kazuki wondered what on earth was happening…

Juubei looked at this and smiled. "But don't worry. I and Toshiki and others have been checking all the entire of Lower Town and…well, it's really a peaceful—for us…"

Kazuki smiled back. "Naraba, yokatta ne…"6

TBC

Well, that's the 2nd chapter. Hope you like it!

C U next chapter. R&R pleaaassseee!

1 thank you (Osaka dialect)

2 it can't be

3 it has nothing to do with others

4 thanks for trying….

5 what're you doing?

6 If that's so, it's good…


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This is the third chapter! I know I'm not so expert in technology like hacking, hacker. I don't even know what they are. I'm also not so good in Political stuffs. So just dismiss and focus to the story, okay! LOL

Chapter III

Only a little light of a little lamp glaring an ordinary apartment that was not quite wide, and indeed it was rather dim. But Kazuki didn't care. He still kneeled calmly in front of his short table, looking—with a dim light help—at a piece of paper spread over on it that had been scetched with a building map. Kazuki sighed while taking a bolpoint and made line, circles, crosiing in some places, then leaned backward on his hands, muttering understandingly.

All long day after he fought with his mind to fing another way to get the informations after MakubeX's failure hacking datas, finelly he found the only way to avoid the forceness accepting what Mr. Crescent had offered. The way is, going to the central bulding of the party and hacked from inside, directly from its locket—terminal computer. It couldn't be guaranteed to be easier hacking from inside, but Kazuki believed it must be better than hacking from outside. According to his knowledge, the firewall had to be fewer. And it's enough to develop percentage of succeed. Eventough it's still too far from the expect percentage, but as long as he's sured, he could.

Finally he stood up firmly and went out after locking his apartment.

This night weather was not so cold as the nights before in the beginning of spring so Kazuki could wear his usual off-shoulder shirt, without feeling cold. The way had been a little quiet for almost 11 pm in Shinjuku that was known as one of the crowded districts in Tokyo—even it's day or night. Kazuki could walk easily without being sensitive with ocean of people around. He stopped at a halte, standing gracefully right beside the pole.

"Oi, Kazuki!"

The beautiful man turned. He smiled as a black-spiky-haired-in white-bandana guy approached him. "Shido! Where're you going?"

The taller man answered, "I'm on the way to Honky Tonk. Hevn said she got a job for me…"

"Sou ne…" Kazuki smiled.

"Aren't you going to Honky Tonk?"

The string user shook his head. Bells clinked. "Un-uh. I've got to go somewhere…Work…" Shido muttered understandingly. The effeminate man continued, "Well, once you get there…say hi to everyone from me, will you?"

Shido frowned but said, "Oh, okay"

A sound of car came by and stopped. Kazuki made gestured with his hand. "The bus comes. I must go then…" He gave a last charming smile to the animal trainer. "Ja ne, Shido!" And got on the bus.

He waved a little from the started-going bus to the smiled animal trainer. Once his friend was nowhere to be seen, Kazuki turned to have a seat. He looked up and suddenly stunned with the figure sat on the very back passenger seat. The figure gave his usual sunny smile. Though that figure didn't wear the hat again, Kadsuki knew him. The master of string could felt his body melted. Though he wanted to turn back and ignored the man, his feet were walking towards him without being commanded. Kazuki couldn't even believe now he was sitting down beside the person he wanted to avoid most.

"Yo, Kadsuki-kun!"

For the first time Mr Crescent took off his sunglasses. Kazuki couldn't help to see his face since he hadn't seen it clearly before and startled in surprised and interested as founding the man's lens were amazingly tainted with silver-blue-greyish colours. It was rarely found, since most of Japanesse had eyes with black-brownish ones. _What a moon colour_, Kazuki thought in surprise, _what a suitable name_. And his face…well Kadsuki could simply say he's a handsome guy with black hair with a slight blue color tainted on the side. Then he had a platina earing at his right ear…

"Do you find any interesting in me?"

There Kazuki was brought back to reality. He shook his head. "It's just because of your eyes…" He smiled warmly for the first time to that man. "I liked the colour…"

The taller man sniggered. "They're amazing, ne?" He breathed slowly. "My mother isn't a japanesse…"

"Sou…" muttered the effeminate man.

Seeing Kazuki's expression, strangely and suddenly the other man chuckled a while. He hold his breath before saying, "Kadsuki-kun yo…I'm a real Japanese so are my parents. You just too believe in someone. They're just contact lenss, you know…My eyes' colour are dark brown…"

Kadsuki frowned. "Sou?"

"To make you turning and facing me…" He smiled. "That was a good idea I thought…And it did work, huh?"

sweatdropped "…"

Mr. Crescent turned his face, a bit startled. "You're not mad at me again?"

Kazuki sighed. "Mad only made me tired…" He recalled the quarrels he had with Ban and they really made him tired. The effeminate man always thought that he and Ban would be certainly in that bad relation forever. But he didn't know until Ban…The string user sighed at this thought. _He must be teasing me at that time. He just teased me. Jyoudan hazu deshita…_1

The other man smiled somewhat thankfully.

Kazuki turned. "Are you following me again?"

Mr. Crescent grinned. "Yes…" Then he set an apoligitical look. "Mad?"

The long-haired man shook his head as sighing. "I just had no idea why you followed me…" Kazuki frowned in curiousity. "Why?"

"Haven't I told you? I'm attracted to you…I thought I began liking you…"

"Baka na…"2

"No, I mean it. I really mean it. If you want a proof…"

"…?"

"…I can kiss you here…"

Kazuki frowned, turning his head to another side. "You're really a perv…Mr. Crescent" For truth, he was hiding his slight smile and also that slight blush on his feminine face. It was the second time he blushed—even a bit—around that perv stranger. Actually what did happen to him?

"Itsuki dake de ii yo, Kadsuki-kun…."3

The master of string turned, frowning again. "What's that?'

"My name"

"What?"

"Itsuki. We have the same element, aren't we, Kadsuki-kun?"

"Kadsuki dake de ii…" He smiled then stood up, looking outside while the bus had stopped at front of a halte. "I stopped here. Better you don't follow me…"

But Itsuki Natsu: Well, since he had told his name… had stood up. "No, I'm going too…"

Kazuki only shrugged. He gracefully got off the bus, followed by Itsuki who smiled meaningfully at him. The thread user stared at the buildings several meters away from he stood as the bus had gone few moments ago. They're illuminating by their lamps in the night as if they were about to replace moon and stars to give the earth light in the darkness of night. It was so unnatural; they're still beautiful though, Kazuki must admit it.

"Now…what would we do?"

"It's…what would **I** do…not what would **we** do, Itsuki-san—"

"Itsuki"

"Unn…Itsuki then…" He turned to the other man. "Maa, Itsuki…are you really sure you wanna go? I'm going to work…I don't want to get you in any trouble…"

The other man giggled at this. "Kadsuki yo! I can take care of myself…"

Kazuki smiled. "Sore ja ikou ka?"4He turned, walking towards the buildings he had stared at. Itsuki was behind him, humming calmly in the noises of cars that came by, illuminating their way at a flash. Spring wind came. Thread user's bells clinked melodiously, unporpusely being background music for Itsuki's hum. The taller man smiled at this. Kazuki chuckled a bit. Then in a few secondes they laughed together for the reason they didn't certainly know. It's just because the bells and the hums. Actually, it's not funny at all. But, they still laughed.

Kazuki had just known that being with Itsuki brought most comfort for him, though there's also a slight uncomfortable cause Itsuki was a perv stranger. That person had the things Kazuki liked; the warmth and comfort like Juubei, the talkative and open minded like Ban, the kindness and innocence like Ginji. It was so easy around him, liked Kazuki had dreamed of. Plus, he was cool, tall, modish, elegance just like the moon, just like the sacred beauty Kazuki admired Natsu: Oi, Kazu-nii, Don't you also have that clearly?. Itsuki had a lack too, though; he was a perv. But it's not a big deal since Kazuki could take care of himself. Well, that's why the effeminate man allowed the man to come along. _But is it true only that reason?_

They came inside an old empty building. Itsuki frowned at this but still he didn't voice the question out until they went up and arrived at the top of the building. Kazuki still walked anyway, approaching the helipad, while Itsuki only stood by the door.

"Nn…Kadsuki…"

The effeminate man turned and frowned. "Itsuki, what're you doing there? Resign, ne? I've told you not to follow me cause I would have a job, remember?"

The taller man sighed as approaching the string-user. "No…It's just…what job anyway?"

"I want to hack the terminal computer inside that." The fragile looking forefinger of Kadsuki pointed at the building not far away from them.

"Isn't that—"

"Ee"

The taller man turned to face Kadsuki and sighed. "You want to avoid me, ne…?"

The latter frowned. "Nn, i-iya…I mean yes, but…actually…it's…"

Itsuki smiled and flung his arm around Kadsuki's shoulder that made the string master a bit startled. "Ow, c'mon…don't be so reluctant. I won't be mad or something. That's indeed your right, ne? But…I still wish you want to take what I had offered…"

Kazuki let himself go from Itsuki's hands' fetter while mumbling, "Nn…no, thanks…I'm not that desparate…" He blushed a slight. But since it's dim at the top of the buildings, Itsuki didn't see anything except that lithe silhouette.

Itsuki sniggered. He breathed and looked at the destined building. "So…what're we going to do?"

"It's…what **I **am going to do…" The Fuuchouin's went up on to the helipad. Itsuki approached closer to see what in across that apparently was the other building's helipad. The distances between them might be only meters away, could be jumped across only if with carefully and high-concentratingly because it could be said that they were in 10th floor now.

Kadsuki breathed, and with a little movement, at a sudden he had jumped—flew?—and landed firmly and gracefull on the other side building's helipad. Itsuki hummed in astonished. Kadsuki turned and made gestured with his head, asking Itsuki to follow him. Well, finally with a little jump, Itsuki successfully landed savely on the destined helipad though his balance almost ruined. Kazuki did notice that but he ignored since he thought Itsuki must make a mistake sometimes. And he turned, going to the next helipad. He heard the other man groaned softly. Or…he might have archopobhia or something like that…

Some tens minutes passed after fighting went from a bulding to others in silence, finally they arrived at the nearest-from-the-targetted-building building. But the targeted building's helipad was so high and fenched highly and consisted of 15 floor and the distance between them was also quite wide; wider than before, might be around 10 meters away. But Kazuki still calmly reached for his bell. He turned to Itsuki and offered a hand.

"What?"

"We can't do the same way to go there…" Kadsuki looked up, considering a thing. "Well, I can go first then help you since you hate high places—"

"How could you know that?"

The effeminate man chuckled. "It looked difficult for you to jump from the building to another…I really noticed that, Itsuki"

The other smiled and shrugged. "Up to you…"

The master of strings pointed the strings from the bell to the fench surrounded the helipad in front of him. Itsuki only saw surprisingly and astonishedly that the thin and fragile strings could take Kazuki to the otherside helipad—behind the fenches—fast. The effeminate man turned and pointed the strings to Itsuki and wrapped him in undangered fetter. All at a sudden Itsuki arrived beside Kazuki. The strings were loosened and went back into Kazuki's bell. The roof of the building seemed so quiet.

"Thanks ne, back then…" murmured Itsuki, smiling.

"No problem…" Kadsuki smiled in reply. His haze eyes rolled around. "It looks like there're no guards…As I expected…"

"Well, do you know where the terminal computer is?" asked the blak-haired guy.

"Mo chiron"5Kadsuki walked to the door, several meters away in front of him, followed by Itsuki. "It's in the room in the 14th floor. I'm also surprised it was there, an ordinary secretary office…" the thread user opened the surprisedly unlocked door and went inside, descending the stairs.

"Do you know that Murasaki also a businessman?" Itsuki followed.

"Ee. He has a company that work in a tax department in Tokyo, right? I even don't understand for a country like ours that depend on a monarchi constitution could do a thing like liberal one…"

"I don't understand well either," said Itsuki as soft as the other did, awared of being over-heard. "But it is a fictive"

"…?"

"The company is a fictive. There isn't a company like that, actually"

"Sou…"

"Yup, he gets many advantages from that…"

"But our country wasn't really a liberal one, darou? There's still a strong law fettering the company, right? Government should realize this…"

"Unfortunately not"

"Sou ka? Naze?6 Kazuki stopped and leaned against the wall. Once at a few seconds, he would turn to look over the wall, measuring there wasn't any guards there. Itsuki did the same from opposite side.

"You should know he was the most influencing man in the government. He was believed by everyone. He has somewhat like…well, could be called inborn talent to manipulate someone without the person know he has been manipulated…"

"And he manipulates the government…"

"Exactly. Except the party that asked your help…they aren't so easily being manipulated. You know what?"

Didn't know, Kadsuki shook his head.

"Atama ga ii kara"7

"…" Kazuki sighed. "That wasn't a good reason"

"No, I mean 'smart'. Oh, how I could tell you—"

"Shh!" Kadsuki hissed. "We need to hurry. It seemed the guards will increase"

"How could you know that?"

"Instinct…"

They went out from the hiding place behind the wall. Kazuki half-runningly came into the elevator to go to the 14th floor. Itsuki followed from behind. Elevator's door opened, they rushed out almost were seen by guards if Kazuki didn't pulled Itsuki hiding behind the wall as fast as his could, exactly at the opposite of the elevator. After the guards were away, Kazuki briefly found the destined room. He asked politely to Itsuki to wait outside and tell him whether there's any guards came to their way; while Kazuki hacked the computer. Kazuki sat in front of the machine and started to work.

First firewall…second…third…fourth…

Fifth…sixth…

Seventh—

Kadsuki cursed. It couldn't be penetrated! Apparently his guess was wrong. Hacking from inside was more difficult than hacking from outside. Shit!

Alarm rang at a sudden, roaring and torning the silence of the 15-floored building. Kazuki groaned as standing up and turned the computer off briefly. Itsuki had looked outside once a second worriedly before finally followed the beautiful man out of the room. The shouted guards' voices tried to surpass the alarm's loud one, making the two men hold their breath, half running in silence and trying to get the elevator they had gotten in moments ago. Kazuki knew they were going closer with him and Itsuki, judging from the heavy voice of the footsteps from their boots that were louder as time went by. The elevator had been in sight—in front of the escaped men and was guarded by some others that were weaponed by guns. Itsuki and Kazuki only could hide behind the wall near the elevator, waiting for a chance to come out, attack, and out from the building.

"Apparently, they still have guards here…" muttered Kazuki, sighing. "I thought because of his attitude and status, the man called Murasaki wouldn't place guards this tight only in his office. Isn't he now having a business outside this town? He should have guards beside him then, than placing in this empty office…"

"If he places some guards, the government will suspect…"

"Destroying his image as a good and influencing man…"

"If he guards his office tightly, he will be looked as a miscreant who kept his blundered-goods…"

"…" Kadsuki turned and smiled very sweetly. "Wannna fight?"

Itsuki only shrugged.

The master of strings came out and startled some guards that briefly attack him but was successfully felled by some of Kazuki's strings that fettered them so that they couldn't move. Itsuki followed from behind, punching some others until they fainted. A little fighting was happened, with the guards were jostled facing the two men. Minutes after, Kazuki and Itsuki successfully got into the elevator and arrived at the 15th floor without any disturbances. Elevator's door was opened, some guards—again—briefly welcomed them, but Kazuki's string was too fast than their steps. Soon they felled with te fetter they couldn't let go. Itsuki 'fiuh'ed astonishedly at this while following the thread master ascending stairs fast.

"Gomen, ne, Itsuki…this is the only way out…"8

"No problem…"

The roof door briefly was closed when they heard some other guards ascending up. Itsuki found an iron bolt to curb the door from being opened a while. Kadsuki smiled at this. Then here they went acrossing the helipad's fenches, standing on about a meter width helipad. The effeminate man hold Itsuki's right hand. They looked each other.

"Trust me"

"Always, Kadsuki"

Then they jumped down freely to the opposite helipad without any doubt while some guards still shouted behind them. Mighthap they thought the two men wouldn't be saved. And when they saw nothing in the dim of the building below, they guessed the escaped men must have to be unsaved. But there's one smart guard that had an idea to check to the low part of the building and the opposite building, mightbe the two men could make it and escaped there. All agreed and left the roof briefly.

Kazuki sighed and quickly went down through the outside stairs beside the building. Itsuki still followed him from behind rashly because the other man descending the stairs so fast and dexterously. Finally they got on the ground—on the way, it meant, and Itsuki so thanked at this. They walked towards a halte not far in the right side, and fortunately the bus came fast and they quickly got into it without saying anything anymore even without thinking where the bus would bring them. Some pairs of suspicious eyes immediately welcomed. The night bus was not so crowded inside, however, even quite empty. Only a few people were there.

Itsuki threw himself down sitting on the very back passenger seat, followed by Kadsuki who sat calmly. They smiled, relieving they're success to escape.

"So, now what?"

The master of strings sighed and mumbled loudly, "Shikata ga nai ka na…"9

"Nai, nai"

Kadsuki turned. "What do you need, anyway? Sukoshi…chotto wasureta…"10

"It's you…"

"Ee, of course…that…"

Itsuki flung his arm around Kadsuki's shoulders, sniggering. "I won't do the perv things, however…I just want you to be with me…"

Kadsuki blushed. He still smiled, however. "But still you want that too, ne?"

Itsuki smiled. Silence. Kadsuki felt his head turning to the taller man. They faces were close for lips to meet. Then Itsuki inched closer and covered the gap between them. Kadsuki closed his eyes as he felt the other man's lips brushed against his. It's a simple kiss. Kadsuki didn't allow Itsuki to come in to his mouth to go to a deeper one. He just tested him whether the black-haired man was sincere to make a relation with Ito no Kadsuki like him. And…yes, he was. The emotion of it was clearly felt; pure and sincere.

The effeminate man pulled away. He turned his gaze, hiding the blushing face. Itsuki pulled him to a slight embrace from beside.

"So?"

"If only you don't do any perv things to me…"

"If you don't like, I won't do it…I'm not a persistence guy…" Itsuki smiled. "But if you allow me…well…"

Kadsuki nodded slowly.

"Un. I'll take it"

He dared to take that because he trust Itsuki. But could Itsuki really be trusted? Kazuki didn't know…He just felt Itsuki was an honest person. He wouldn't do such things…He wouldn't do. _He wouldn't betray me…I trust him for all._

TBC

AN: Okay…So? How was it? By the way, sorry 4 something strange in the story cause I didn't have any ideas again. Like I have said, just dismiss and only focus to the story, okay! LOL R&R please!

Ja ne

Natsuv—who didn't certainly sure about the japanesse words

1 It should be a joke…

2 fool…

3 It's okay to only call me Itsuki,…

4 Well then, shall we go?

5 Of course

6 Oh? Why?

7 Because they're smart

8 Sorry,…

9 I wonder if there's nothing I can do…

10 I've just forgotten…a bit…


	4. Chapter 5

AN: Here's the 5th chapter! I'll present it to all who had read this from chap1, especially for my dear friend who still waits patiently. Keep waitin' till dlast chap! LOL

Chapter V

Ban drove his car as fast as he could—the maximal speed like crazy, more horrifying than jet coaster. Ginji became nervous on his seat because of that, and only staring towards seriously. The blonde boy could feel his heart and empty stomach began to rebel. Indeed, Ban always drove the car with the crazy speed, but this seemed faster than that. Again and again, their ladybug escaping strange voices, seemingly wanted to struggle and take a rest a while.

They passed some big trucks on the free-bstacle road. Ginji turned a bet sacredly to Ban, because the Jagan master seemed to be in bad mood.

"Ban-chan…"

"…"

"Doko e iku nooo?1" Ginji transformed in to his chibi form.

"Hiroshima"

sweatdropped Tare Ginji only could stare again at the road that seemed blurry in such speed. "Hiroshima tte…From where you know the thing is there, Ban-chan? Is it really there?"

"No doubt. Okyaku-san ga itta sakki ni…omae ga soko ni ita darou? Shiranee ka?2"

"Kikoenakatta nee…3" Ginji mumbled. "Hiroshima tte…Tooi naaa…4"

"There's no word 'far' in the getbacker's dictionary…"

"Sou neee…"

Ban glanced at his partner. "Shinpai surunaa, Ginji!" said jagan master, smirking at a sudden. "Money's waiting!"

Ginji blinked surprisedly then smiled, going back to his real form and yelling. "YEAAAHH!"

They took off back with the speed like hell. The pointer was stayed still in the highest speed—the glass almost cracked. Ginji turned the radio on in the highest volume that mad Ban felt he was given a couragement to drive his car faster and faster. The sun was in the west—the day began reaching its noon. They haven't gone through two per three of the way, but it's still surprising because in a usual speed they would have gone through a half of the way to Hiroshima. A black car passed getbackers' ladybug with a higher speed from leftside. With his sharp eyes—though he wore purple shades and the black car's vinyl was thick, Ban could see that on one of the seats of the car there's a porcelain that had appearances as the one they looked for. And on the driver seat, he saw…Akabane Kuroudo.

Ban immediately raced his car chasing after the balck car. Ginji stared at him confusedly.

"Ban-chan?"

"The thing is with Akabane"

"EE?"

"He's in the black car in front of us. He and the thing"

"But from where do you know that's the thing that we really searched for? And that's really Akabane?"

"My eyes won't fail me" Ban raced faster.

Bump! The front part of ladybug bumped to the backpart of the black car. The bumped car was going faster, but Ban didn't want to budge however, he drove even faster. And at the first turn ladybug successfully passed the weird black car from inside by sacrificing the car with a long scratch along the leftbody, scraping with the border iron fence—Ban was too forced it. The Jagan master closed the road by ladybug in front of the black car that stopped and fortunately didn't send Getbackers' car and them into the deep gorge before them. The road was quiet, no one would come through—well at least, none at the time.

Ban got off, followed by Ginji—seemingly afraid to do so.

"Oi, teme!5 Get out!"

The black car's door opened. As Ban expected, Akabane showed up smiling at them with suspicious smile as always. He closed the door and only stood there without moving. Getbackers looked at him carefully because Akabane's movement was the fastest among them—well, Ban too of course.

"Ara…Midou…Ginji-kun…" Akabane smiled at Ginji who immediately sweatdropped nervously.

"You are in your job?" Ban asked directly. "The porcelain you brought is what we look for"

Akabane tilted his head sideway. "Porcelain? Oh, you mean the vase…" He smirked. "Yes, indeed. I'm rent by someone to send that to Hiroshima"

"By who?"

"Sorry, Midou. I'm not the one who wants to tell everything about my client"

"Can I have it?" Ban put a sarcasm face with his sharp eyes behind the purple shades. Ginji felt more uncomfortable waiting what Akabane would react.

But the man that was claded in black coat only smiled, not moving even an inch from his place. "An interesting offer, Midou, so interesting and undeniable. I want to take it, for my honest, though I'm more interested in fighting with Ginji-kun now" Ginji—in his chibi form—sweatdropped more and his childish face was entirely pale. "But…"

"But?"

"I'm in hurry…"

Ban quickly moved towards attacking the black-clothed man. "Ginji, take the thing!" The blonde boy only nodded and moved towards to the different side with his partner.

Akabane took his scalpels out, still standing steadily on his place as smirking at Ban who shouted irritatedly. Ban was ready with his snake-bite while Akabane avoided and threw his three scalpels towards Ginji who had tried to approach the other black car's door where he could get the porcelain easily rom inside the car. Ginji immediately bowed his body and moved back towards the black car.

"Don't look around! You're so careless!" Once again Ban was ready to attack akabane with his snake-bite, but still the man could avoid and with the scalpels tried to attack Ginji who went closer to the black car. "You've become a frightened kitty, Akabane! C'mon, kitty!"

Akabane turned to Ban and finally catched Ban's hand that would attack with the snake-bite. Ginji was succeed reaching the door, but shit, it's locked! Meanwhile, Akabane didn't let Ban's hand go, even it's hard to do so, he still smirked at the Jagan Master that only stared back angrily. Then, both of them moved away.

"O my, I don't think I wanna fight with you this time…," said Akabanae, still smiling. "I'm still interesting with Ginji-kun, Midou…"

"Sometimes you cannot choose your foe…"

Ginji who saw the fight between Ban and Akabane was getting worce, forced to open the car's door with his electric currents 1000 volt. The two men who were ready to have a fun fight, forcedly stopped their fight and saw Akabane's car was covered by lights from Ginji's electric currents. The lights were faded and the door finally opened. Ginji showed the porcelain up proudly.

"Ban-chan! I got it!"

"Good! Now get to the car!" Ban faced Akabane who was still calm as usual. "The thing is now in our hands—"

"This time, I'll be in my kindness with letting both of you go," said akabane cut off. "I don't know, but my mood is not pleased with the fight and forcement to get the thing back. Even if you offer Ginji-kun to me…I'm not even sure I'll take it now…"

Ban tched and turned. "Iku zo, Ginji!6" And no longer then they took off, disappeared from Akaban'es saight who stood still in his place, smiling calmly.

Shirae was one of the most luxurious tea-houses in Gion. With the old japanesse style building and was placed at the back of the state, Shirae had its own peculiarity. One of the VIP rooms faced directly with Shirakawa river which at the left and right side were stood Sakura trees that the pink flowers were glimmering below the moonlight and lamps from the state, reflecting on the silvery water that flow steadily among the noise of the crowded of the night Gion.

Everythings passed easily, very easily that Kazuki almost thought the reain would fall down in the bright night with the moonlight.

Times ago, they came into Shirae and were lead into a fair-wide VIP room with the luxurious and elegant decoration—that was said above. Murasaki Hiroshi had seated himself down on the tatami with a very beautiful geisha, seemed younger than Kazuki. There're also two other geisha that sat down near the politican.

The friendly politician greeted Itsuki, a little joking by prestising Kazuki's beauty as Itsuki's geisha that made the master of string felt uncomfortable. But Itsuki only smiled considering this thing. Beside Murasaki and Itsuki, there's a man there whose face was strange and unfamiliar to Kazuki. Itsuki introduced him to Kazuki as Kitamura Ryuji. He only sat and with his sharp eyes stared all of the pople there. Kazuki almost thought that this man was in bad mood already. On account of his sharp eyes, Kazuki almost felt he knew Kazuki was disguising as a geisha. But his guess was wrong when at a sudden Kitamura said with a cold voice that Kazuki didn't seem as a geisha from Gion. That was immediately retorted by Itsuki that said that it's the first time Kazuki was invited to Shirae.

And the party began. The geishas took their charge to live the atmosphere by sharing jokes with Itsuki or Murasaki or even Kitamura—though the sharp-eyed man was still irritated. Kazuki only looked in silence, but he'd smile when everybody turned to him asking for attention. And some minutes passed, the sharp-eyed man could adapt himself and seemed in fair good mood. Now Itsuki also had begun to take Murasaki into a trap with the manipulative questions. Kazuki who only heard the conversations between Itsuki and Murasaki, felt amused to the black-haired man. That Murasaki told fluently about his criminalities of importing illegally antique things, the fictive company he ruled, until the corruptions he did for years with nobody knew about them! Kazuki felt, they had known each others. Is that really so? Then…who's Itsuki actually? As Kazuki knew him more, the complicated puzzle of Itsuki began to appear one by one.

Two hours had passed since then. And now Kazuki seated himself down, leaning against the short fence of the balcony, watching the Shirakawa river as smiling, while the two geisha were performing their talents; dancing and playing shamisen and singing. The shouts of the two men were heard noisily pretising, but Itsuki took the chance to come out of the crowded and approached the thread master.

"What're you looking at?"

Kadsuki turned. "Nothing…"

"Miss Shinjuku so much?" Itsuki sighed. "Oh, what a homesick guy…" He sat beside Kazuki, back leaned against the wooden fench. He looked up to the bright sky. "Don't worry…tomorrow you'll come back to your lovely town…" He sighed and muttered. "Aaaahh, kimochiii…7"

Kazuki smiled. "Arigatou ne, Itsuki…hontou ni…8"

The taller man turned and smiled too.

"As long as you're satisfied…" Hand was put on the man's beside him. "Kadsuki…" Tone turned to a seductive one Kazuki couldn't avoid.

"Sou ieba…9" But he wanted to still stay in the situation, not willing to go further.

"Hm?"

"It's about the pay…" Kazuki breathed to calm himself down. This topic was really disgusting.

Itsuki smiled. "Don't worry. I just have gotten it…" Still with that tone.

Kadsuki frowned. "What? When?" And Kadsuki didn't want to resign.

"Right now…You're here beside me, with the beauty only few persons see…" murmured Itsuki, putting more seductiveness in his deep voice. Hand moved down, pulling the other's to a gentle grip.

Kadsuki blushed a bit. He couldn't avoid it, yappari. "Itsuki…"

"What…?"

"Is politic stuffs interesting to you?" But Kazuki wouldn't give up, otherwise something that shouldn't happen would happen. 'What?' you said? It's the…

Itsuki frowned. "Aa…not really. Do you hate them?"

"About politic?" The effeminate man gave a long shiiiin before continuing. "Somewhat…I don't really like them. It doesn't mean I hate them, however…"

"Same to me, I guess…" Itsuki grinned. He continued in serious tone, "Politic is disgusting, ne? It hides its dirty behind an angelic mask. The politicians that rule the government always say that everything they do is for the citizens' sake, but…they just betray them by making more chaoses because of what they have done to our lovely fragile tiny world…But still…people trust them. Shikata ga nee darou tte sou omou no…10"

Kazuki smiled. "Ee, sou kamo shirenai…11"

"Kadsuki…" The other man's tone was still so…

The thread master only smiled, facing the man and Itsuki felt he was sinking to that brown clear eyes. Faces inched closer. Eyelashes brushed down to meet the cheeks. Lips met, the grip was loosened. Itsuki's hands found Kadsuki's waist, and the clothed-in-kimono man's were placed around the other's shoulders. Still a simple kiss Kadsuki didn't allow it to go further though Itsuki insisted desparately. If you wanted to know why, the thread master only felt he had to—he just had to. He didn't know the other reasons. It was just all he should do.

But then it was Itsuki who pulled back and turned, in the middle of the kiss. Kazuki sighed and patted the other's shoulders in concern. Concern? Concern about what? What, Kazuki? Because he didn't continue his kiss as he had used to?

frowned Well…

"Kadsuki…"

"Hm?"

"...I'm sorry…"

The thread user chuckled at this. "For what? Taking me here? Itsuki, you—"

"No. I—"

Riingg…Riiing…

Itsuki sighed and picked his cellphone up. "Hai…" He paused. He frowned. "What did you say?" He glanced at Kazuki apologitecally and turned so that the effeminate man only could see his back. "…Okay…Yeah…"

While Itsuki had a secret-look-liked conversation, because he was murmuring instead of saying audibly, Kazuki stared at the party inside the room and smiled as a geisha told some funny jokes and everyone there laughed. Then, in instant, his hazel eyes met Kitamura Ryuji's sharp ones. They only stared each others, even Kazuki couldn't set his smiling face any longer. The sharp-eyed man turned again and sipped his sake nonchalantly. Kazuki inhaled slowly. He wondered what the man had thought about him? Did he know Kazuki was a false geisha? Did he know kazuki came here just for gathering the informations about Murasaki Hiroshi?

Itsuki finally hung up and sighed again. He turned to face Kazuki who had waited in patient. "Kadsuki…"

"Hai?"

"Err…Do you mind…I mean…"

"…?"

"I have something to do. I have to go somewhere…err…Hiroshima. Dakara, would you mind going back to Shinjuku tonight—right now?" Itsuki's tone was full of concern as if he was being afraid of something. "I'll get a shinkansen's ticket for you…Ne?"

"Wakarimashita12" Kazuki nodded. "Desu ga…nani ga atta no?13"

"Betsuni…Nande mo nai14. However, I can't let you here all alone" Itsuki murmured to Kazuki's right ear. "Murasaki told me that he likes you. And you should know that he is such a guy…he will look for you in all entire of Gion, or even Kyoto, to get you." He went away and smiled. "Dakara ne…15"

Kazuki smiled. "Okay…"

"Kadsuki…"

"…?"

"I love you…"

"…" Kazuki smiled after going stunned because of shocked. He, then, whispered, "I think…I love you too…"

It was nearly at midnight when Kazuki arrived at the train station near Gion. He was still wearing the kimono. Itsuki told him that he was in hurry to go to Hiroshima so he couldn't help Kazuki to take kimono off, though the effeminate man had insisted by saying it'd be weird for him to be wrapped in such clothes, but Itsuki only smiled in reply and said that it really suited in the thread master. He added some tips to take the kimono off, however, Kazuki could be relieved.

Kazuki sighed as seeing the ticket on his right hand while the other carried the bag—his clothes, the bigbooks of the party, and other datas.

"---the train will come at—"

The shinkansen came. Kazuki stepped into that long box, ignoring some people saw him interestingly. Hazel eyes looked around and found the destined seat not far from where he stood. He breathed and took steps forward then seated himself. The train began moving slowly—then fast.

To waste the time, Kazuki took out a bigbook and read the contents. He widened his eyes while founding some interestings within that book. The costs…the transactions…the jurnals…the reports…They had been manipulated intelligently. What a party…Kazuki shook his head in surprised. Bells clinked a bit.

A few minutes later he sighed as closing the book and putting it to the place it used to be. The thread master lifted a hand to cover his mouth while he was yawning a little. It's a tired day; went to Kyoto from Tokyo by only a motorcycle Itsuki drove, kept his eyes opened in the party and learned everything Murasaki told, then…well…Itsuki said…and he retorted…

Kazuki yawned again a bit and leaned backward. Eyes closed slowly…

A step was heard. Someone approached the slept man, judging from the shadow she/he made. A thing was dropped on Kazuki. It looked like a black blanket. Then this 'one' stepped back and her/his footsteps were nowhere in heard again. Kazuki still didn't notice. Silence.

TBC

How's it?LOL R&R please!

1 Where're we going?

2 She has told us a time ago. Don't you know that?

3 I didn't hear it

4 So far….Hiroshima…

5 Oi, Bastard!

6 Let's go, Ginji!

7 It's comfortable…

8 Thanks, Itsuki…really…

9 By the way…

10 They wonder that that's nothing they can do, right?

11 Yes, may be…

12 I understood

13 But…what's happened?

14 Nothing…nothing's happened…

15 That's why…


	5. Chapter 6

AN: Here's the 6th chapter! Whew, it has reached the 6th! Please enjoy yourselves! LOL Oh, and I haven't decided who will be with Kazuki…So who will it be?

Chapter VI

Kazuki woke up all at a sudden. He didn't know how long he had fallen asleep, but he thought it must have been several hours when the announcement that the train was ready to arrive at the station in Tokyo for about 30 minutes more was heard. He sighed and managed to rubb his eyes but stopped to frown at thing covered him like a blanket. The thread master gasped the balck thing. It was a coat—or at least he could tell it's a coat instead of a blazer because of the lenght. He frowned and looked up and turned. There's no one in his sight, except the waitress walked along the hall.

"Sumimasen…"

The woman smiled and approached him. "What can I do for you, Miss?"

_Miss?_ Kazuki frowned but quickly realized he's still wearing the damn kimono. "Do you know whom this thing belong to?"

"Isn't it yours?"

"No…" _Why must I ask you if it's mine?_ "Do you know someone?"

The woman smiled politle and shook his head. "Gomennasai. I don't know"

"Sou…," muttered Kazuki, looking at the coat thoughtfully.

"Well, shitsurei shimasu, Miss…" And she walked away.

Kazuki sighed. _Should I tell the police then?_

He looked at the thing and groped its pockets to find somethings that might give him a clue of the owner. But those pockets were empty. He sighed again. _It'll useless if I tell police, there's no identity or anything…_

The thread master shrugged as folding the coat and putting it into his bag. He stood up and walked out from the train. As expected, the people in the station were looking curiously at him. Thread master didn't care—or at least he tried to ignore—and elegantly walked through the crowded to the subway to take him home to Shinjuku.

"Oh, Shit! ITSUKII!" shouted Kazuki panickedly as trying to take the kimono off once he get home to his neat tiny apartment. But all of his efforts were failed as the obi was hard to undo. He cursed Itsuki for the failed tips. He had managed to forcedly take it off, but he just couldn't since he was afraid he would rip it into pieces. It wasn't his, it's Itsuki's aunty's. He had no right to do that, further—if he insisted to forcedly take it off—this kind of kimono's price was very damn expensive; he knew it from the texture of the cloth and the painting on it. He had called Itsuki several times, but the man didn't pick his phone up. He must be busy Kazuki knew that, But…

The string user glanced at the clocked and winced. It's almost 8 o'clock in the morning. It meant he had been dealing with the clothes for about several hours? And he was still confusing with the fuck darari-obi? After several hours? Kazuki knew he was bad at dealing with complicated clothes, demo…massaka konna ni warui no?1

Kazuki sighed tiredly. He began regretting why he was stubborn not to call Juubei or even Toshiki or even someone he knew to help him off this cloth, but it was just too late. He looked his reflection in the mirror in front of him and sighed again. His appearance didn't change a lot since he was in Kyoto, still in his silky pink kimono with his hair tied up and was adorned with the moon-shaped hairpin and little sakuras that fell down touching his nape—though the hair was a little bit messy now.

_Think, Kazuki…You must give the things to the politicians at Honky Tonk, right 30 minutes later…But not with this stuff wrapped you…You'll embaresse yourself…It gonna be worse if the getbackers are there—No, they aren't there, they're going to Hiroshima and impossibly come back so early…But still…_

_Think…_

_Think…_

He smiled then reached his cellphone and dialed a number.

_Hevn, pick it up!_

Click. "Oh, hi, Kazuki. What's wrong?" But then she chocked back. "Massaka? Oh, don't tell me you haven't gotten what they wanted yet…"

"Oh, sure I have." Kazuki smiled. "Nee Hevn, are you in Honky Tonk right now?"

"No, but I will, accompanying the client to take the thing Shido had retrieved…"

"Can you come there earlier?"

"Why?"

"Eeetoo…I'd like you to accompany me…since I…I…" _Think, Kazuki_. "…I barely like them…" Bad excuse, he knew that. It wouldn't go well. But…

"…" Hevn paused a while but then said, "Okay…I'll get there soon…"

Kazuki breathed in relieved. He looked at his reflection again and began to untie his hair—taking the hairpin dan the sakura—and tied it up again in to a ponytail style with the pink clothes. It was quite suitable with the kimono, comparing if he tied it up with his usual style. Well, eventhough he had been stressed with this cloth, he still had a sense to make his appearance suitable with that—but not too exciting that people would look at him suspiciously.

Grabbing the paper bag—only consist of the bigbooks and the recorder, he walked out from the apartement and locked the door. He breathed to comfort himself as stepping outside the building.

Kling.

"Irasshaimase!" said Natsumi happily. But she quickly frowned at the newcomer and hesistantly continued, "What can err…I do for you err…miss?"

_Yappari…_Kazuki smiled at this. He seated himself at bar counter, paper bag was put on the table. Paul glanced questioningly at him, putting his newspaper down. The older man was thinking what the hell was going on here the beautiful Yamato Nadeshiko would come to his small ordinary café. But somehow, he did knew the face and the bells…But massaka?

"Have we met before?" asked the older man.

Kazuki smiled again. "A cup of tea, please…Pore-san…"

"KAZUKI!" "KAZUKI-SAN!" Both of Paul and Natsumi shouted in surprised.

"Ee, it's me"

Paul whistled in startled. Natsumi only stood in her place, surprised. Kazuki looked at this and coughed a bit. Natsumi quickly made what he had ordered.

"Why did you wear that nice kimono, Kazuki-san?" asked the little girl while putting the tea on the table, right in front of the thread master. "Does this day have any special meaning to you so you wear a special cloth?"

"Well—"

Kling.

They turned to see Hevn came. She was as startled as Natsumi and Paul had been while seeing the effeminate man's appearance. She approached Kazuki and frowned.

"Is…that…you…Kazuki?"

"Ee…" Kazuki sipped his tea calmly. He glanced at the clock. "They should have come…"

Hevn still startled in her place. She sighed few seconds later, however, and continued with a michievious smile, "Are you…going to have a date with Juubei-san, Kazuki-san?"

The thread master coughed, almost spilling some drops of tea on the table.

"So…the special day is…" Natsumi mumbled loudly. Even Pore looked at him curiously.

"No…" Kazuki smiled nervously. "It's just—"

Kling

Natsumi turned and cheered to the newcomers. "Irasshaimase!"

"A, they come…" Hevn smiled at the politicians.

Kazuki stood up. "I think I need to wash my hands…" Hevn turned questioningly at him while Kazuki gave the paper bag and quickly turned. "Just give it to them. I'll be right back…" He walked away and went to the toilet.

"Kazuki-san!"

Watanabe coughed behind the sexy blonde who turned and forced a smile nervously. "Aa, please seat yourself…"

Kazuki sighed relievedly as leaning against the closed door of the tiny toilet. Hevn would give the bag and the two men would give the pay to the sexy blonde and she would give him to Kazuki once Kazuki out from this small place after the politicians went out the café then Kazuki would also go out from the café and try to take the kimono off once again. Nice plan, Kazuki thought, even not the best he could do.

Sighing, he took his cellphone and dialed a number.

Click. "What, Kazuki-san?"

"MakubeX-kun…" The thread user smiled. "Can you do me a favour?"

"What?"

I need Juubei's help today—and Toshiki also…Can you tell them to come to my apartment immediately?"

"Warui, Kazuki-san…Many disgusting things happen lately here and they're still finding out the truth of what is going on…"

"The spies?"

"Yeah, whatever you called them." MakubeX paused. "They're coming from outside I knew it. They're not Mugenjou people. Now, they're still doing nothing, but I guess there's something behind this. Something bad. Something that even Babylon City didn't involve with this…"

"Sou…It's not in archieve, isn't it?"

"Yeah, somewhat like that…" MakubeX sighed. "Don't tell Ginji-san. I don't want to make him worried…"

Kazuki smiled. "Okay. Arigatou gozaimashita ne, MakubeX-kun…"

"Un. Dou itashimashte"

Click.

_The spies are still spying…what do they want from Mugenjou? If they're not Mugenjou people, what do they actually want? Furthermore, why does Babylon City do nothing to the situation? What the earth will this go on?—_

Paats…

_E? Wait a minute…What's that…?_

The long-haired man touched the strings on his obi then realized they're loosened a bit. He widened his hazel eyes. The obi he had dealed hours ago now undid itself.

…

_Chotto!3_

Kazuki breathed and gulped in scared.

_Yabai…4_

The man must be glad finally it undid. But hell…he was in toilet in Honky Tonk right now. Of course he didn't bring his clothes. He must quickly go back to his apartement, otherwise…

He didn't even want to consider that!

Knock. Knock.

"Kazuki-san…Are you still in there?" It's Hevn. "I've gotten the pay for you. They're also asked me to thank you…"

_Oh, no…_

"Aa, hai. I'm almost done" Kazuki quicklu tied the thick string with the careless tied Kazuki knew so he grip the string strongly in the tied so that it wouldn't be more loosened. Then he smiled and opened the door.

Hevn had already there right in front of him, handing over an envelope. "Mattaku, what did you do in there?" She sighed. "Maa, atashi yatto wakarimashita5. So why didn't you honestly tell me that you couldn't meet them with that kimono?"

"Right guess, Hevn" Kazuki took the payment with a hand that didn't grasped the strings on the obi, grinning. "Ja…"

"Dating with Juubei-san? I think my guess is right again now…"

"Unfortunately not, Hevn-san" Kazuki smiled. Hevn frowned somewhat dissapointedly.

After permitting to Natsumi, Pore, and Hevn, Kazuki opened the entrance and walked out the café. He was concentrating with the high heels cloack and his loosened obi when bumped into someone quite far from Honky Tonk. The thread user looked up and was about to apologize but then he bowed his head lower when knew whom he had bumped to. It was Midou. His heart gave a sudden thump. _Why did on earth all circumtances…?_

"Ban-chan, why do you stop all at a sudden?" Tare Ginji popped out from behind the jagan master. "Are?" He stared curiously at the pretty 'girl' in front of his partner. "Ban-chan, who is she?"

"I want to know also…" Ban looked at Kazuki, frowning. The 'girl' before reminded him of someone he knew, further the bells 'she' was wearing and the long brown hair… "You—"

But the other man bowed once again immediately and walked away only to be stop by Ban's grip on his wrist.

"Chotto matte yo!6 I haven't done my sentence. Do I know you, Miss?" The always-flat look on Midou Ban's face was tainted with a slight blush when seeing 'her' nape that could be only seen slightly behind the ponytail. His heart unexpectedly pounded a bit and absently loosened his grip on other's wrist. It's as if he saw…

Kazuki sighed resignedly. _It's better to have him known…Sore ni, shikata ga nai…7_ "Ng…what if you do know me?" He turned and smiled to the getbackers.

Ginji widened both his eyes and mouth. Ban loosened his grip, still frowning to the thread master. The guess was right…

"Kazu-chan…" "Itomaki…So it's really you…"

"Konnichiwa…" Kazuki could only smile to hide the truth he's worried the men in front of him would mock at him again. _It's Itsuki's fault. If I meet him…If I meet him I'll…I'll…._

But somehow Ginji smiled widely. A slight pink blush tainted his cheeks. "You look pretty, Kazu-chan…Are you going somewhere for special event?"

Ginji didn't mock him—though he said pretty, it didn't sound mocking. Kazuki sighed thankfully, but another dakkannya hadn't said anything yet Kazuki shouldn't have relieved first.

"Well…" Ban sighed. Kazuki's heart pounded. "That's better than a nurse cloth…"

_E? _

_He didn't!_

"Sou ne…" Kazuki smiled. But then he realized a thing. "By the way, Midou…"

"Hm?"

"Would you mind giving me a ride?"

Ban frowned, contemplating.

Kazuki pulled his wrist back from the spikey-haired man's grip. His heart stil pounded when another string loosened this time. He cursed the politicians why they didn't pay him in cash instead of just giving a check. If that's so, he could go home by a taxi. He couldn't get home by a bus either, or even walking. He scared if he couldn't deal with the kimono any longer. Honestly, now he didn't bring much money and there's also much money left in his apartment. _Shikatanai…_

"Where'll you go, Kazu-chan?"

Kazuki smiled to his former raitei. "Home…"

"Not going somewhere…any special events…?" Ginji tilted his head sideways, frowning. "For example…dating with Juubei-san, maybe? You wanted to look pretty in front of him though he can't clearly see you…Well, sou darou ka na…?"

_Not again…_The long-haired sighed. "It has no relation with Juubei, Ginji-san…I just—well, it's just a coincidence I could be wrapped in this kimono"

"Like the nurse cloth incident?" Now Ban who voiced out.

"Aa…yeah…nanto ka…"

"Okay…" Ban shrugged and turned away. "Iku zo, Ginji…"8

"Ee? Boku mo ikuu?9" Ginji frowned, a bit disappointed. "But, Ban-chan…I'm tired. We have driven to Hiroshima and come back to Tokyo in one night, plus I have fought with Akabane" Ginji winced at this. "I thought I would have a rest in café…"

"Midou, I just need a ride. Don't take Ginji-san…He looks really tired…" Kazuki involved.

"Ne? Ne?" begged the blonde tare boy. "I'll wait in Honky Tonk while you take Kazu-chan home…Ne? Ne? Nee?"

The jagan master turned his face and smirked. "No, Ginji. You didn't even fight with that moron, you just met him. You should come with us. About rest, we'll have a nice one in Itomaki's apartment…"

Kazuki startled at that sentence. "Ch-chotto, Midou…I didn't say—"

"It's fair, huh? I give you a ride and you give us a place to rest" Ban sighed. "We're really tired, Itomaki. Just look at Ginji, he's going to be melted soon…Don't argue more…"

The effeminate man only could sigh. "Okay…"

Kazuki finally could breathe relievedly after dealing with the damn kimono he finally succeeded to undo, and changed into the clothes he usually wore. He watched satisfiedly at the folded expensive silk clothes on his apartment's tatami. Ban and Ginji were still in the middle room, fighting for the pizza they had bought—Kazuki's treat—exactly as coming to the thread master's apartment that wasn't so far from the café. Apartment that consisted of a kitchen, a bedroom, a bathroom, and a middle room, became more livedly with dakkannyas' presence. In the end, Kazuki didn't mind they were here, though he had felt worried too.

With the satisfied smile remained on his face, Kazuki came out the room, sliding the unlocked fusuma. He saw Ban and ginji fight for one last slice of pizza. The long-haired man smiled amusedly, wider.

"Ginji, you've already eaten 6 slices!"

"Ban-chan…isn't that you? This is MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

Kazuki was forced to chuckle. He sat on the tatami in front of them and only watched the fight while sighing at once a time.

And Ginji was the winner. "Yeeee! My pizza!"

Ban tched irritatedly then take a cigarette out from his pocket while Ginji had eaten the pizza in one gulped.

"Aa, Midou…" Kazuki leaned forward and took the cigarette that had been in Ban's mouth ready to lite up. "No smoking here…I'm sorry…"

Ban grabbed the cigarette thread master had taken. "Why? There's no even AC here, right?" He looked so irritated.

Kazuki smiled. "Indeed…But still I won't allow you smoking here. If you want to desparately…just go outside and smoke there…"

"Che" Ban put the cigarette back to his pocket. "Well, fine. You've given us a good place, though only to eat at" He turned. "Oi, Ginji! It's time to go—"

The one whom Ban talked to, apparently had fallen asleep on the tatami. Ban only sighed, scratching his unitch head, while Kazuki went rushly to his room and back with a light blanket on hand. The effeminate man dropped his knees silently behind the blonde boy who is murmuring 'my…pizza…' in his sleep, then turned to Ban, tilting his head, still smiling with a gaze that said—'what would u do now?'

Ban exhaled deeply as leaning back, depending on his hands. He stared at Kazuki who now is watching Ginji's sleep-face with a gentle gaze and a smile.

"What make you smile?"

Kazuki didn't turn his head to the jagan master, still smiling as answering, "Ginji-san…"

"…"

"…"

"…" Ban sighed. "Itomaki...ano hi no koto—"10

"Jyoudan hazu deshita ne…11" Kazuki cut off and turned, still smiling though now a bit nervously. "I don't thing you would—"

"Honki da…12" Ban lit on a cigarette. He exhaled deeply. Smokes filled the air around. "Ano hi no koto…honki da yo…13"

Kazuki was just too surprised he forgot to forbid Ban smoking in his apartment. His heart pounded. And everything around seemed so blurry to his sight. _Midou was serious…? He was…_

TBC

AN: Oh, Ban's serious! What will Kazuki do? Will he still with Itsuki? And who is Itsuki actually? Well, if you still want to find out, just follow this story! LOL

1 But…I don't believe really bad like this

2 Wait

3 Oh, no

5 Well, I finally understood

6 Wait a sec!

7 Beside, there's nothing I can do

8 Let's go

9 Me too?

10 Itomaki…about yesterday…

11 It should be a joke

12 It's true

13 About yesterday…it's true…


	6. Chapter 7

AN: Well, just go ahead...LOL

Chapter VIII

"Ano hi no koto…honki da…" a nonchalant tone said.

"I love you…" a deep seductive tone said.

Dark.

Kazuki blinked slowly on his futon. He shifted and looked up at the ceiling in his dim bedroom. His gaze was empty, so did his look. But his mind was full of thought of the dream he had seen. Unexpected dream he had after several days came through since that unexpected day.

He let out a slight sigh and pushed up his upper body. The rest of his brown hair fell down loosely in front of him. The one thing he had in mind after musing with the thought was the time. He frowned at the digital clock on the cupboard before him and noticed it's about 2 o'clock in the morning. He was surprised he woke up in such a time. It never happened before.

"I had a bad dream…" mumbled Kazuki to himself. "Yet…a nice one I thought…" He smiled and shoved off the hair in front of him laid back onto where it used to be. "…which it would be?..."

A loud sigh before he preferred to stand up and walked towards the curtained window to shove it aside and looked at the night view in front of him; as dim as his room.

At a far, he saw a silhouette watching at him from behind the wall—or something high. Kazuki frowned, trying to see clearer but useless. It might be Itsuki. But why didn't he call him immediately? Beside, Kazuki must return his aunty's kimono.

"Itsuki…" With some couragement, Kazuki called with a flat tone. "Is that you?" He's careful to keep his tone still calm as always, slow, but could be heard by the still-stood silhouette. He didn't break the silence and disturb people. "I need to talk to you. Why do you only stand there?"

The silhouette stood frimer and finally turned. Kazuki almost shouted to call him back but no voice was mouthed out. The man turned, was it because he wasn't Itsuki?

Kazuki was sipping his usually tea when a morning news was broadcasted on TV in Honky Tonk. Paul was there to watch it too as well instead of reading it from a newspaper as always. Natsumi was in the kitchen, doing some cleaning job. Her hum was dimly heard. The getbackers hadn't come yet. The café was quiet and empty.

"The election will be held days more…" Paul sighed. "It's always coming like this…"

Hearing the older man trailed off his sentence, Kazuki started, "The campaigns…the negotiations…the persuasions…" He sighed. "Politics…"

Paul turned to him and smiled. "It can't be called politics if there're no what you had said…"

"Of course…"

"So, Kazuki"

"…?"

"Where's Itsuki?" An unexpected question Paul voiced out.

Kazuki blinked. "Itsuki?"

"He said he would order my coffee…" Paul sighed a bit disappointedly

"Oh…" Kazuki sipped his tea before continued, "He's busy with his job. I couldn't call him for days" _Even I had phoned him countlessly a day but the only mailbox would answer…_

Paul was about to say a thing again before the news had broadcasted again after the breaks. The nice broadcaster said about the new party that had participated in the election. The party that was lead by a young politician whose past was secret came participating by no more than several days ago. It consisted of most young politicians, yet there were also old politicians in a few amounts.

"And the leader was a young politican named Narumiya Ritsu—"

Kazuki looked up at the TV and found a figure he knew standing in neat suit. Suddenly he widened his eyes. Even that figure was a man who wrapped in a neat suit with balck hair and dark-brown eyes, Kazuki knew him well. But the effeminate man hadn't even thought 'his' job was a leader of a party since he said he also didn't like politics.

Seeing the weird look on the younger man, Paul asked, "What's wrong, Kazuki?"

"…Itsuki…"

"…?"

"The young politician…is…him…"

Paul frowned and smiled nervously. "Kazuki, it can't be—"

Kling.

The bell entrance rang. The tall man rushed in. He wore a sunglasses and a hat, but the rest two men did know the newcomer. It's Itsuki.

"Yo, Kadsuki…Paul-san…" He sat next to the still-surprised effeminate man while facing the older man. "I thought I was late to do this while I had promised once. But, a coffee please…."

"You'll get the best…" Paul smiled and turned around to serve what the newcomer had ordered.

"Sankyuu…," said Itsuki with a wide smiled on his childish face.

"Itsuki…"

"What is it, Kadsuki?" He turned his gaze to the man next to him with an apologetical look. "Mad, huh? I'm sorry I didn't call you back. I was busy and recently I had my number changed…"

"Itsuki, you're…" Ignoring the sentence the latter had just said or what he would say if he met Ihim, Kazuki continued, "You're a politician…?"

Itsuki remained silent a while then he sighed. "What make you think—"

"The news I watched…There's you…leader of the new party…"

"Then…why did you think it's me?"

Now, it's Kazuki who remained silent. Itsuki only smiled as taking off his hat. A black hair with a slight blue in the side swayed gently and the silver-blue-greyish contact lenses met the hazel eyes. The appearance apparently was different from the young politician he watched on the TV. But, Kazuki believed it's him; the politician is Itsuki. Face wouldn't decieve.

"…It's…" Kazuki began to answer, but only that word he could find and say.

Itsuki sighed loudly. Paul came and gave the coffee. The black-haired man mouthed 'sankyuu' without voice.

"Are you, Itsuki?"

Said man looked up to the older one. "Nani, Paul-san?"

"Are you a politician that had been called in TV times ago? Is Kazuki right?" Paul frowned. "Wow, that's a tough job I think to be a leader in a big party…"

Itsuki smiled. "Indeed"

Both Kazuki and Pauld startled.

"So...It's true, huh?" Paul smiled. Kazuki was still quiet in his surprise. "Then do you believe you can win the election, Itsuki? If you win and become the prime minister of this country this year, I can proud myself as the owner of the café where had been visited by the most important person in Jepang…" Paul laughed. Itsuki only chuckled.

"Ara, Itsuki was a politician!" Natsumi came from kitchen, rubbing his hand to a cream apron that looked sweet she wore. She seemed as surprise as Paul and Kazuki, but immediately she smiled childishly. "Wa, I meet with a great man!"

Itsuki smiled in nervous. "Actually I'm not that great, only a new politician that begin to involve with the politic world lately…"

"But you have been a candidate for the prime minister election, isn't that great?" Paul cut off. Natsumi nodded happily. Then the older man turned to Kazuki who still said nothing. "Look, Kazuki-san was too startled to hear that. I bet you didn't tell him about that"

Itsuki stared apologetically to Kazuki then quickly seeped his coffee until empty and put some coins on the table. He stood. "I have many businesses recently, so I can't stay any longer again though I want to" he gave a wide grin. "Thanks 4 the coffee. It's so delicious" Paul nodded and smiled proudly. Then the black-haired man turned to Kazuki and reached his hand. "Come with me a sec…" The pretty girl and the owner of the café watched at the questioningly.

Itsuki waved at Natsumi and Paul when he and Kazuki went out from the café. The effeminate man didn't have any intention to do a thing when Itsuki leaded him tracing the crowded Shinjuku's road. Itsuki wore his hat back and walked silently. Kazuki turned his head to the right side—a not-purposed thing—and saw a ladybug on the road and he could see Ban—that also glanced at him before turning his head.

Finally Itsuki and Kazuki stopped in the central pask of the city that was covered by sakura petals everywhere; trees themselves had begun to be adorned by green buds. Itsuki let his grip go and let Kazuki only saw his back before finally the taller man faced the effeminate. Apologetical expression was clear on his face.

"I didn't mean being a liar…"

"…"

"You must be mad of me…"

"…I wasn't mad…I am not…" That were the words he finally said after a long slience. Kazuki sighed. "I'm just disappointed of you…I thought you were an honest man. And since we've become friends—or it's just me who have considered you as a friend—I thought you were going to be open-minded to me, but…"

"I'm sorry, Kadsuki…"

"Is that your only secret? Or there's something else? Like your true name was Narumiya Ritsu…?..."

"…" Itsuki inhaled deeply and stood firmly. He glanced around as if considered something. "I guess…there's the only secret…"

"True?"

Itsuki sighed. "Okay, for clearer, I'll introduce myself again" He waved a little. "Hello, Kadsuki, I'm Narumiya Ritsu, a politician who will become a prime minister this year—I hope and I will. And my other names are Nagasawa Itsuki and Mr. Crescent and also Arashi Ritsu. I'm live in Shibuya and I'm married with a girl I loved named Fujii Saori or now she's Narumiya Saori" He smiled a little, bitterly. "Satisfied?"

Kazuki smiled. "Satisfied…" But unrealisedly he bowed his head a bit. His heart had stopped at a while to some last sentences the other man had said; that he was married to a girl he loved so much. Then why did Itsuki said that thing to Kazuki in Kyoto? _He did say he loved me…_

"But I still love you…Kadsuki…"

The effeminate man looked up. He didn't know Itsuki could read his mind. "…Only as a friend, right?" _But I don't think I also love Itsuki in the same way…I really…_

"No, I really…" Then a paused. And all at a sudden, instantly Itsuki moved forward and grabbed Kazuki to his tight embrace. "Kadsuki, I'm really sorry…"

"Its—"

"Kadsuki…"

"…?"

"Ore wa dou?"

"…?"

"Suki?"

"…?"

"Kirai?"

"…?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…suki da…"

The embrace managed to be tighter then loosened. Itsuki—Ritsu or sowhatever his true name—rested his darkbrown eyes to the beautiful man before him who only smiled. "Then…do you believe me?"

"You have told yourself honestly, I guess—"

"Want to beside me forever?"

frowned the thread master tilted his head. "Its—"

"Even if I'm really a liar—if only that's true I'm a liar…"

"You're an honest man" Kazuki smiled. "I believe in you. If you need me, I'll beside you…" _Though it may be not forever…_

TBC

AN: No translate here. I believe you all, can guess the japanesse without difficulties:) u all are smart! believe that!


	7. Chapter 4

AN: Okay, it's been a very long time…Now, here's the 4th chapter! Standard disclaimer apply. Grammar and vocab mistakes warning! LOL

Chapter IV

It was an ordinary day in Honky Tonk. Ordinary weather, ordinary situation—not mention to Ban and Ginji were talking with a woman that asked for help to them to retrieve a thing—then an ordinary cup of tea Kadsuki was sipping slowly while hearing every details of a porcelain from Ming dinasty the woman wanted to get back. Sometimes he would sigh to amazing details she told getbackers, yet he would sip the tea again as if he didn't hear anything. The effeminate man was indeed hear everything, but learn only some things. His mind was filled by a figure with black hair, silver-blue-greyish ey—contact lens, he wanted to see the dark brown eyes—and a sunny smile he expected to meet at that café. It's almost 2 pm, and he had been there for about one hour, but Itsuki hadn't come yet.

"Sore de wa tanomimasu!1" The woman stood up and bowed and turned to out from the café.

"Yaayy, Ban-chan, finally we get a job, ne? Ne!" Ginji exclaimed happily in his chibi form to the jagan master that only agreed him with a nonchalant murmur. "Kazu-chan, Natsumi-chan, Pore, Ittekimasu! Wish us good luck, will you?" Ginji turned to the latters at a bar counter with a big smile while they're going to out of there.

"Always," said Pore, smirking. "If not, I won't get your debts paid…" Ban tched at this.

"Itterasshai, Gin-chan, Ban-san!" Natsumi cheered as happy as the blonde boy. "Ganbatte, nee!2"

Kadsuki turned and smiled. "Itterasshai, ofutari-san…" His gaze accidentally met Ban's purple shades—and eyes. The jagan master quickly turned and the thread user only kept his smiling face.

Ginji opened the door's entrance, bells above clinked. Ban was looking down as following his energic partner. He didn't notice there's someone in front of him rushed into the café, then…

bump

Ban looked up, a bit irritatingly. Itsuki only smiled and said 'sorry' as passing the spiky-haired that only could mock inaudibly. Once the dakkannyas were outside and the entrance door closed as well, the jagan master turned and saw the man that had bumped with him approaching Kazuki. And the master of strings smiled and sniggered happily to the bowed taller man.

Ban tched as he felt an annoyed feeling crawled to his heart.

"C'mon, Ban-chan! Money's waiting!"

"Hai-hai" Ban got on to his beloved ladybug. Ginji just had been inside when Ban was gazing at Honky Tonk a moment ago. And, here they went…

"Daijoubu…3" Kazuki smiled to the bowed man.

"Gomen I was late. There's something I had to do first." Itsuki raised his upper body and nudged his sunglasses. He gave the effeminate man an apologetical look.

"I said it's okay, Itsuki…"

"Thanks" Itsuki sniggered. A half of his face was hidden by the shadow the hat he wore made.

Natsumi looked at the two questioningly. "Is he your friend, Kazuki-san?"

The effeminate man turned and smiled. "Ee…His name is Itsuki…" Kazuki stopped there, contemplating a thing.

"Nagasawa Itsuki. Hajimemashite4" The other man finished it quickly.

Nagasawa ka….Kazuki thought.

"Natsumi desu" She pointed at Pore. "A, kare wa Wan Pore desu, the owner of this café. Douzo yoroshiku!5" Pore nodded and smiled to Itsuki.

"Kochira koso6," said Itsuki politely. "Well, shall we go?" Itsuki asked with his usual sunny smile Kadsuki couldn't avoid.

The long-haired man stood up and put some money beside his empty cup. "Ja, I'm going too…"

"Ara, you don't want to order at least one cup of coffee first, Itsuki-san…?" asked Paul, looking over him from his newspaper.

"Next time…" Itsuki nodded sincerely.

The red haired man with bandana nodded back and smiled. "Mata Irasshai, Kazuki, Itsuki-san"

"Itterasshai, Kazuki-san! Itsuki-san mo! Wish you all good luck too!" Natsumi cheered happily.

The two men turned and walked out the café after both of them gave last smiles. Bells clinked when the entrance door closed and Itsuki's hand found Kadsuki's wrist and guided him. The effeminate man smiled, a bit blushing then returning the grip so they were walking hand in hand now. But then not in a few seconds, Itsuki stopped in front of a cool red race motorcycle that parked not far from the café. He let go the grip and took the helm on the motorcycle and gave it to Kadsuki who accepted with a frowning expression on his beautiful face.

"Ano…Are we going to your place to get the informations?" asked the string master, confused.

Itsuki shook his head as wearing his helm and got on the motorcycle—his hat and sunglasses were taken off and put into his jacket's pocket. With a gesture he asked Kazuki to get onto his motorcycle. But because the taller man hadn't answered his question yet, Kazuki only stayed in his place, still giving his confused look to Itsuki who smiled.

"Can be called yes, can be called not," he retorted tenderly.

"Don't say if—"

"No, no, no!" Itsuki cut off, lifting his hands up while shaking his head a bit. "Calm down, Kadsuki. I won't do such perv things, haven't I told you that?" he paused. "I had gotten that informations, but we need to go somewhere to get a stronger proof"

"So…" Kadsuki wore the helm as well. "Where're we going to go then?" He approached Itsuki and got on his motorcycle, behind the taller man.

"Nn…to where the men said…'heaven'!" Itsuki started on his machine. And with noisy voice of it, they went throught the crowded road that filled with cars and other motorcycles.

Kadsuki pondered in his heart. To where was Itsuki taking him?

After several minutes struggling with the crowded roads of Shinjuku, they turned out tracing to the wider one, the usual lane that was used to go out from the district. Kazuki couldn't guess more to where Itsuki was taking him when they now was directing out from Tokyo. He had guessed the taller man would go visiting some witnesses of the criminalities Murasaki Hiroshi had done and gave more accurated informations; like the party memberselves who wanted to be free from the influences of Murasaki Hiroshi or who only wanted get the advantages if the old politician became failing. And what Itsuki had said as a 'heaven of men', the thread master thought it's an area near Ura Shinjuku that indeed was full of places like that. But he reconsidered it, if the ones who visited were politicians that had higher status than the citizens who would be below their authorities, it could be an area around Akasaka district or Shinbashi district in Tokyo, where some still-existed geisha lived. The girls or women like that usually had a higher dignity than the ones who usually would be found in usual indecent places. And the thing like that which was liked by the politicians. With making a contract, at least with one geisha, automatically they could raise their rank also, because to do such things needed some complicated processes and not a little amount of money, same processes if we would broke the contracts. Then, the more geisha you got, the richest and higest reputations you had. But only several politicians would do that, however. That's it, Kazuki had guessed they would go to Akasaka, but…

Reddened sakura trees welcomed far at the left and right side of the wide road, and then was nowhere in sight changing into the other young green ones. Tokyo was furter left behind.

"Better you put your arms around my waist…"

"What? Did you say something?"

Itsuki reached a hand back to find Kazuki's wrist that briefly pulled to put around his waist. "I said…put your arms around my waist. I'll race at very excessive speed so that we can go there faster…"

Kadsuki sighed but obeyed. He carefully pulled his brown long hair onto his front and put the other hand around Itsuki's waist and inched closer until his chest touched Itsuki's back. Kazuki's hands folded tightly on the other man's stomach. Itsuki smiled and drove faster. They taken off and got further away from Tokyo.

Now the master of string—somewhat—could guess to where Itsuki was taking him. According to the clue Itsuki had given and a little of the thread user's knowledge, they should be on the way to Kyoto.

Winds blew roughly, leaving a cold trace onto Ito no Kazuki's body. But the effeminate man didn't feel any slight of it, the warmth of Itsuki's body had wrapped his whole one, even to his heart. Kadsuki smiled then rested his head—of course he still wore his helm—on Itsuki's back and closed his hazelnut eyes, wanting to feel some warmth more. He began to like this man. He liked him, the feeling that different from what he felt towards Juubei, Ban, Ginji, and those he had known for so long. Is it…?

After hours passed, finally they went into a front yard of an old Japanese building and stopped in one of the spots in the wide parking yard, among the other motorcycles and cars. Kazuki briefly pulled his embrace back and followed Itsuki taking off the helm. Both of them got off from the cool-two-wheeled transportation Itsuki had. The master of strings had looked around before he came inside this place. They were in a very wellknown area because he often saw this place rom the newspapers, books, or even television. This is Gion—almost Gion—one of famous districts in Kyoto. Apparently Itsuki took him there.

"You have guessed it, ne, Kadsuki?"

The long-haired man only smiled in reply. He was tidying his bit messy hair because of the helm and the winds, but still he didn't untie it anyway.

Itsuki nodded. "Sou ne, you have guessed it. Sasugai na Ito no Kadsuki7" He breathed. "Well, ikou ka8"

Kadsuki nodded and followed Itsuki entered the building which the thread master had thought was a hotel. They went to the receptionist who sat behind the short wooden counter and was clothed in nice tidy brown kimono. She smiled and bowed to Itsuki who only said that he wanted the key of the room he had rented days ago. She gave the thing to Itsuki who intemideatly smiled and guided Kazuki to the room.

Along the hall, it was really an ordinary hotel. But once they went inside the room, Kazuki changed his mind. It was a unique one. It wasn't like the room of a hotel, yet it was like a part of old japanesse style of a house. The hall and entrance door, indeed, was influenced by modern style, but once you were inside the room, it was like you had come into a different world. First, there was a wooden floor you must descended a step after you took yor shoes off and kept them in the served place near the entrance. Second, there's fusuma that bordered the wooden floor and tatami inside. There's also bathroom, exactly in the right side once we had stepped on the wooden floor. The bedroom, for about 6-9 tatami width, was entirely loss of furnitures except the short nice wooden table with mirror on it, on the corner. There were still futons, kept tidy in the wall closet on the left side with served yukatas.

Itsuki opened the slidding round window, right several meters in front of him, let the red-orengish rays of evening sun came freely into the room. Kazuki approached the taller man and found a nice little park outside—surrounded by bamboo walls.

The last, was this beautiful view Kazuki liked.

"Dou dai?9"

The thread user turned to the man. Bells clinked. "What's the dou-dai?"

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Kazuki smiled, he turned his gaze to be rested at a view in front of him. "A hotel ka…?" He sighed and continued, a bit testing, "I could only believe what you had said to me that you wanted a strong proved you took me to this place—"

"I meant it, Baka10," Itsuki cut off, chuckling. "Did you try to test me? Mattaku11, Kadsuki, I had sworn, ne? I don't wanna die at this age. Absolutely not. I still have many dreams I wanna reach…"

Kadsuki sighed thankfully, almost inaudibly. "Sou…"

The black-haired man breathed. "Murasaki Hiroshi has a geisha in this Gion, and now he's visiting her. Then tonight he'll visit the tea-house Shirae and invite some geisha—what a voracious man—and some few guests, including me. Then, you'll come there disguising yourself as a geisha from one of okiya---"

Kazuki widened his eyes and quickly turned to the man that kept explaining the plan.

"—I'll try to manipulate him a little so that he want to expose all of his criminalities in front of us, and then…" Itsuki took out a thing from his jean's pocket; a super-mini-electronic tapper. "…record into this cute little thing. It'll be placed inside the obi you'll have to wear then. Don't worry, even the obi's silk was fuck thick and hard, the sensitivity of this thing can't be doubt…"

"Wait a minute…." Kazuki frowned in misunderstanding and confusion. "What did you say I will be?"

"A geisha" stated the other firmly. "A maiko"

"What!"

"Look, Kadsuki yo…" Itsuki sighed, trying to calm the effeminate man down. "If you go there without disguising yourself—"

"But I can disguise as a servant—"

"And you will be kicked out from the party, because geisha can serve the guests by only themselves—"

"Or you take me there as your friend then—"

"Murasaki only invites me. And if I go there bringing a friend with me he didn't even know…it will be rude for me, ne? And he will ask to you everything you couldn't even imagine—"

"I don't have to go to the party then. I'll hide somewhere in that place and learn everything—"

"As if you could do that. Gion was very hectic and crowded, and there's no right place for hiding near Shirae…"

Kazuki had parted his mouth to argue more. He was planning to say that it's Itsuki the only one who should go there and get the informations for him. But it sounded rude for Itsuki, didn't it? So Kazuki canceled his intention and only bowed his head. His mind searched for the better idea, but…nothing was remained.

"Nn…" Kazuki sighed. He looked up and found his reflection in the silver-blue-greyish ey—contact lenses. Mattaku, why does Itsuki always have to wear that? "Okay…"

"I know actually you hate this. But just think that you're searching info in the underground now then,--"

"What's the relation with that?"

Itsuki tilted his head. "Doesn't you always disguising in a girl cloth there?"

"That's—"

Itsuki smiled and pat Kazuki's shoulder. "Nee, Kadsuki…Even if you're damn beautiful than a girl…I really see you as you are…" The tone was soft and seductive and sincere as he always did. "Kadsuki…"

The thread user couldn't say anything. He only smiled back, signaling he was agreed.

"Well, wait here" Itsuki turned around. "I'm gonna out for a sec"

"Where?"

"Should I tell you?"

"Are? Why not?"

Itsuki chuckled while sliding the fusuma. "Take the kimono for you, of course. There's neither geisha nor maiko who are wrapped in off-shoulders t-shirt and leggings, right?" He chuckled again while Kazuki remained sweatdropped. "Ja ne"

"Ja…"

Fusuma was closed. Automatically Kazuki was alone now. He dropped himself sitting down on the tatami, leaning against the also wooden wall beside the window. He sighed and absent-mindedly smiled to Itsuki's illusions inside his blurry mind. The sunny smile, the eyes, the way he called him…

Itsuki was being closer with him…

Sincerely…

Gently…

Slowly…

He had been really someone in Kazuki's fragile heart…

"Itsuki…ka…?" Again, a smile cracked the beautiful face of the thread master.

"What?'

Kazuki almost jumped in startled when Itsuki was there, standing in front of him and handling a very-heavy-seemed linen cloth package. The balck-haired man smiled and went down on his knees. A hand pat Kazuki's head and caressed down through his silky long brown hair.

"Nn…" A slight of uncomfortable came to his heart as Kazuki try to shove the hand off. But Itsuki didn't even notice that what he had done affected the other man so much. Well, he still pulled his hand back, anyway.

Kadsuki felt very strange when he missed Itsuki's hand when it didn't touch his hair gently again. The string user sighed as trying to shove also that thought out from his mind. He's only…

Itsuki rose to feet. "Up, Kadsuki…"

Kazuki complied.

"Take your clothes off" said the silver-blue-greyish-contact-lenses man while opening the package. "I'll help you wear this…" He turned to the still frowned man. "Why're you still standing there and doing nothing? Look, I did know you're clumsy at times—"

"I'm not clumsy" Kazuki frowned more, a bit irritated.

"So why don't you get hurry and take yor clothes off?" Itsuki didn't mad, he was a bit firm, and Kazuki knew that. The amazing eyes gazed sincerely at the brown ones. "I had promised. I won't break it. Don't worry. Trust. Me. Kadsuki…"

Kazuki finally smiled. "Always, Itsuki…" Shikatanai darou…?12

"So…take your clothes off then. We need to be quick…"

Kazuki immediately obeyed. After taking off all his clothes—not really all, of course—with a help from the black-haired man, Kazuki began to wear a koshimaki—hip wrapping. Itsuki had a sufficient time to whistle in astonished seeing Kazuki's very feminine body.

"Hm, I want to grope you—"

sweatdrop Absolutely there's a few who dared to say that before doing it, and Itsuki was the one. "You know the qonsequence if you do that—"

"Hm, of course. I don't wanna die. But—"

What an honest…"Say no more. Finish it!"

"Hm, okay…"

Then he wore a short-sleeved under-kimono that was tied in the waist with not-too-strong bond.

"Itsuki, I can't breath…" Kazuki grumbled below his breath, but still could be heard by the other man.

Err…strong enough...

The latter hissed. "You'll becomfortable soon…"

How could I? groaned Kazuki in his heart. He had learned how to be clothed in kimono, but it wasn't like this. Well, of course it wasn't like that, because in the past he wore a little girl kimono, but now he was trying to wear an adult one—a geisha one—the most complicated kimono he had ever hea—wore.

Then the second long-sleeved white under-kimono was worn by him—it had a same with the ouside-kimono but the sleeves weren't too wide. The bond on the waist was as strong as the previous bond, but Kazuki only could submit and try to inhaed the air as comfortable as he could in that clothes.

"Now, the real kimono…" Itsuki sighed as wiping the swept on his forehead with his naked hand.

Kazuki swore he wouldn't and didn't want to wear such kimono again. It's horrible, even for an effeminate man like him who had been wrapped in another kind of kimono when he was a child.

Mr Crescent smiled and reached the very pale pink outside-kimono that had been folded tidily beside the thread master. "Well?"

Kadsuki sighed dan reached out his arm, letting Itsuki wore the kimono to him as he had done before.

The silk kimono's colour was same as the kimono's he had worn back then, but far very luxurious with blue-slirverish embroideries in the under part of the kimono that described waves of water until the knees-part, and on the chest-part until the shoulders-part there were dark blue embroideries of the silhouette of the birds that was carrying brown-goldish coarse grasses.

And after a long dealed with the bond on the waist once again, Itsuki wore to Kazuki the dark brown obi with the embroideries of very dense yamazakura with the same colour as the kimono. In the middle of the yamazakura were embroideried with red strings to describe the ovaries and stamens.

Itsuki rose to his feet after squatting, and turned behind Kazuki who pulled his hair onto his chest so that Itsuki could freely tied the obi with the kind of obi-bond called darari-obi—the most dramatic obi-bond with the obi clothes that let freely fall as long as the kimono. The dense yamazakura's embroideries on the obi began to be rare in the end of the thick silk obi clothes that only showed the petals that fell off in heaps.

Kazuki almost groaned loudly when he felt Itsuki put some more thick strings and wedges on his back, to keep the obi being steady and not easy to be slipped off.

"Done…" Itsuki stood up infront of Kadsuki and smiled satisfiedly.

Thanks, God…Kadsuki sighed. "You're so good at this thing, Itsuki…I guessed you're—"

"An assistant for geisha to help them wearing kimono?" The other man chuckled. "No, of course. I just good at that, just that, only that, and no more than that…"

"Sou…"

The man in front of him absent-mindedly caressed the other man's left cheek. "You're beautiful…Utsukushii…"

Kadsuki blushed at this affection.

Itsuki grinned. "You're as pink as the cherry blossom now. Nice…"

"What's the nice stuff?" asked the thread master softly. He wanted to change the topic. "You mean the kimono, right? It's nice…wonderful…How could you get this?" He paused and continued a bit apologitecally, "Am I too rude to ask that?

Itsuki shook his head. "Not after all." He sighed. "Jitsu wa…sore…ore no oba-san no da…13" And then he smiled a bit bitterly.

"…?"

"Well, let's do something with your hair now." He cut off the silence, motioning Kadsuki to sit down in front of the table in the corner where the mirror was on.

Darari-obi made Kazuki startled in few seconds because of its incredible weight, but no longer he had become accustomed to this and stepped freely as usual. He sat down. Itsuki was still behind him, gently caressing the silky long brown hair of the other to free it from the white clothes that had wrapped and beginning to tie it up in a simple one until his nape was seen. The black-haired man took a same-colour-with-the-kimono clothe for being the big ribbon, a platina hairpin that had a crescent-moon shape in the tip of it that was slipped behind the ribbon in the left-side, also a flower adorned with little sakura was dangling quite long to his neck—was slipped in the other side behind the ribbon. The bells that attached on the rest of hair in front of him just made the look more complete. Kadsuki self almost didn't believe that the reflection was watching him from the mirros was himself. He felt like some one else.

"I'll let the bells…" said Itsuki calmly. "They're really suit with the kimono…" Head tilted sideways. "But…don't use them ne?"

"Why?"

"You don't want this disguising turn into mess, darou?"

Kadsuki smiled and calmed the man. "Don't worry…I'll be carefull…"

Itsuki tilted his head sideways; a serious look was on his face. "I think you shouldn't put some make up on…The chemical stuffs will damage your skin…"

"…"

Itsuki sighed. Now the expression was smoothened. "Actually, I don't want to show you like this to them…" He whispered gently, yet a bit disappointedly. "I want it's only me who see this beauty…"

blushed "Itsuki…"

Then with a flash motion, Itsuki put the little tapper into the obi Kazuki wore. He smiled. "Wish us good luck…"

Kadsuki nodded and smiled as well. "Ee…" He stood up and turned, managing to out from the hotel. Darari-obi really made him bothered, plus the heavy kimono he wore so that the thread master must concentrate, even to walk. The dangling sakura adorned tickled his left ear and his head felt heavy because of the thick silk ribbon and platina-made hairpin, but still he ignored that. It would finifsh soon; that's the only words he said to himself to keep making him stand wearing the disgusting complicated clothes.

Somehow Itsuki didn't move from his place and only looked at the thread master's back in front of him a bit bitterly and smiled a little. "Akiko…"

The other man stopped and turned. Itsuki gulped a slight, exhaling air deeply. They only stared each other at minutes. Cold sweats had fallen down from the black-haired guy's forehead, exactly he was nervous. Kazuki did notice that but didn't consider it as a serious thing.

With a smile, Kazuki asked, "Did you say something?"

Itsuki sent a frowned look as if Kazuki's ears were failed him. "No…"

A paused then, "Sou…" Kazuki turned again and began walking, throwing out the confusion of what Itsuki had done and said inaudibly back then.

The black-haired man sighed and shook his head, following thread user out from the hotel room.

TBC

AN: Okay, that's it! How was it then? Btw, the translations are conformed with the situations…

1 If that's so, please…

2 Fight!

3 It's okay…

4 Hi!

5 Please give me a regard!

6 Same here

7 As I expected from Kadsuki of the strings

8 Well, shall we go?

9 How was it?

10 Fool

11 Oh my

12 There's nothing I can do

13 Actually…that's my aunty's…


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Here's the next chapter! Just enjoy it! LOL

Chapter VIII

"Ano hi no koto…honki da…" a nonchalant tone said.

"I love you…" a deep seductive tone said.

Dark.

Kazuki blinked slowly on his futon. He shifted and looked up at the ceiling in his dim bedroom. His gaze was empty, so did his look. But his mind was full of thought of the dream he had seen. Unexpected dream he had after several days came through since that unexpected day.

He let out a slight sigh and pushed up his upper body. The rest of his brown hair fell down loosely in front of him. The one thing he had in mind after musing with the thought was the time. He frowned at the digital clock on the cupboard before him and noticed it's about 2 o'clock in the morning. He was surprised he woke up in such a time. It never happened before.

"I had a bad dream…" mumbled Kazuki to himself. "Yet…a nice one I thought…" He smiled and shoved off the hair in front of him laid back onto where it used to be. "…which it would be?..."

A loud sigh before he preferred to stand up and walked towards the curtained window to shove it aside and looked at the night view in front of him; as dim as his room.

At a far, he saw a silhouette watching at him from behind the wall—or something high. Kazuki frowned, trying to see clearer but useless. It might be Itsuki. But why didn't he call him immediately? Beside, Kazuki must return his aunty's kimono.

"Itsuki…" With some couragement, Kazuki called with a flat tone. "Is that you?" He's careful to keep his tone still calm as always, slow, but could be heard by the still-stood silhouette. He didn't break the silence and disturb people. "I need to talk to you. Why do you only stand there?"

The silhouette stood frimer and finally turned. Kazuki almost shouted to call him back but no voice was mouthed out. The man turned, was it because he wasn't Itsuki?

Kazuki was sipping his usually tea when a morning news was broadcasted on TV in Honky Tonk. Paul was there to watch it too as well instead of reading it from a newspaper as always. Natsumi was in the kitchen, doing some cleaning job. Her hum was dimly heard. The getbackers hadn't come yet. The café was quiet and empty.

"The election will be held days more…" Paul sighed. "It's always coming like this…"

Hearing the older man trailed off his sentence, Kazuki started, "The campaigns…the negotiations…the persuasions…" He sighed. "Politics…"

Paul turned to him and smiled. "It can't be called politics if there're no what you have said…"

"Of course…"

"So, Kazuki"

"…?"

"Where's Itsuki?" An unexpected question Paul voiced out.

Kazuki blinked. "Itsuki?"

"He said he would order my coffe…" Paul sighed a bit disappointedly

"Oh…" Kazuki sipped his tea before continued, "He's busy with his job. I couldn't even call him for days" _Even I had phoned him countlessly a day but only mailbox would answer…_

Paul was about to say a thing again before the news had broadcasted again after the breaks. The nice broadcaster said about the new party that had participated in the election. The party that was lead by a young politician whose past was secret came participating by no more than several days ago. It consisted of most young politicians, yet there were also old politicians in a few amounts.

"And the leader was a young politican named Narumiya Ritsu—"

Kazuki looked up at the TV and found a figure he knew standing in neat suit. Suddenly he widened his eyes. Even that figure was a man who wrapped in a neat suit with balck hair and dark-brown eyes, Kazuki knew him well. But the effeminate man hadn't even thought 'his' job was a leader of a party since he said he also didn't like politics.

Seeing the weird look on the younger man, Paul asked, "What's wrong, Kazuki?"

"…Itsuki…"

"…?"

"The young politician…is…him…"

Paul frowned and smiled. "Kazuki, it can't be—"

Kling.

The bell entrance rang. The tall man rushed in. He wore a sunglasses and a hat, but the rest two men did know the newcomer. It's Itsuki.

"Yo, Kadsuki…Paul-san…" He sat next to the still-surprised effeminate man while facing the older man. "I thought I was late to do this while I had promised once. But, a coffee please…."

"You'll get the best…" Paul smiled and turned around to serve what the newcomer had ordered.

"Sankyuu…1," said Itsuki with a wide smiled on his childish face.

"Itsuki…"

"What is it, Kadsuki?" He turned his gaze to the man next to him with an apologetical look. "Mad, huh? I'm sorry I didn't call you back. I was busy and recently I had my number changed…"

"Itsuki, you're…" Ignoring the sentence the latter had just said or what he would say if he met Ihim, Kazuki continued, "You're a politician…?"

Itsuki remained silent a while then he sighed. "What make you think—"

"The news I watched…There's you…leader of the new party…"

"Then…why did you think it's me?"

Now, it's Kazuki who remained silent. Itsuki only smiled as taking off his hat. A black hair with a slight blue in the side swayed gently and the silver-blue-greyish contact lenses met the hazel eyes. The appearance apparently was different from the young politician he watched on the TV. But, Kazuki believed it's him; the politician is Itsuki. Face wouldn't decieve.

"…It's…" Kazuki began to answer, but only that word he could find and say.

Itsuki sighed loudly. Paul came and gave the coffee. The black-haired man mouthed 'sankyuu' without voice.

"Are you, Itsuki?"

Said man looked up to the older one. "Nani, Paul-san?"

"Are you a politician that had been called in TV times ago? Is Kazuki right?" Paul frowned. "Wow, that's a tough job I think to be a leader in a big party…"

Itsuki smiled. "Indeed"

Both Kazuki and Paul startled.

"So...It's true, huh?" Paul smiled. Kazuki was still quiet in his surprise. "Then do you believe you can win the election, Itsuki? If you win and become the prime minister of this country this year, I can proud myself as the owner of the café where had been visited by the most important person in Japan…" Paul laughed. Itsuki only chuckled.

"Ara, Itsuki was a politician!" Natsumi came from the kitchen, rubbing his hand to a cream apron that looked sweet she wore. She seemed as surprise as Paul and Kazuki, but immediately she smiled childishly. "Wa, I meet with a great man!"

Itsuki smiled in nervous. "Actually I'm not that great, only a new politician that begin to involve with the politic world lately…"

"But you have been a candidate for the prime minister election, isn't that great?" Paul cut off. Natsumi nodded happily. Then the older man turned to Kazuki who still said nothing. "Look, Kazuki-san was too startled to hear that. I bet you didn't tell him about that"

Itsuki stared apologetically to Kazuki then quickly seeped his coffee until empty and put some coins on the table. He stood. "I have many businesses recently, so I can't stay any longer again though I want to" he gave a wide grin. "Thanks 4 the coffee. It's so delicious" Paul nodded and smiled proudly. Then the black-haired man turned to Kazuki and reached his hand. "Come with me a sec…" The pretty girl and the owner of the café watched at the questioningly.

Itsuki waved at Natsumi and Paul when he and Kazuki went out from the café. The effeminate man did nothing when Itsuki lead him tracing the Shinjuku crowded road. Itsuki put his hat back on his head and lead the way without saying anything. Kazuki turned to the side—a thing he didn't purpose on to—and saw the ladybug passing and he also could see Ban glancing at him before turning away.

Finally they stopped in the central park of the city that was filled with the sakura petals spread over on the ground; trees themselves had begun to be adorned with green buds. Itsuki let his grip go and turned, letting Kazuki only could see his a-bit-bowed back before eventually he turned facing the effeminate man. Apologetical expression was clearly attached on his face.

"I didn't mean being a liar…"

"…"

"You must be mad of me…"

"…I wasn't mad…I am not…" That were the words he finally said after a long slience. Kazuki sighed. "I'm just disappointed of you…I thought you were an honest man. And since we've become friends—or it's just me who have considered you as a friend—I thought you were going to be open-minded to me, but…"

"I'm sorry, Kadsuki…"

"Is that your only secret? Or there's something else? Like your true name was Narumiya Ritsu…?..."

"…" Itsuki inhaled deeply. He glanced around if he considered something. "I guess…there's the only secret…"

"True?"

Itsuki sighed. "Okay, I think I should introduce myself again" He bowed his head a bit. "Hello, Fuuchouin Kadsuki, I'm Narumiya Ritsu, a politician who will become a prime minister this year—I hope and I will. And my other names are Nagasawa Itsuki and Mr. Crescent and also Arashi Ritsu. I'm live in Shibuya and I'm married with a girl I loved named Fujii Saori or now she's Narumiya Saori" He smiled a little, bitterly. "Satisfied?"

Kazuki smiled. "Satisfied…" But unrelievedly he bowed his head a little. His heart almost stopped beating to the last sentences the other man had spoken; he had married to a girl he loved. Then why did Ituki say such thing in Kyoto? _He did say he loved me…_

"But I still love you…Kadsuki…"

The effeminate man looked up. He didn't expect Itsuki could read his mind. "…Only as a friend, right?" _But I don't think I also love Itsuki in the same way…I…_

"No, I really…" Then a paused. And all at a sudden, instantly Itsuki moved forward and grabbed Kazuki to his tight embrace. "Kadsuki, I'm really sorry…"

"Its—"

"Kadsuki…"

"…?"

"Ore wa dou?"2

"…?"

"Suki?"3

"…?"

"Kirai?"4

"…?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…suki da…"

The embrace managed to be tighter then loosened. Itsuki—Ritsu or sowhatever his true name—rested his darkbrown eyes to the beautiful man before him who only smiled. "Then…do you believe me?"

"You have told yourself honestly, I guess—"

"Want to beside me forever?"

frowned the thread master tilted his head. "Its—"

"Even if I'm really a liar—if only that's true I'm a liar…"

"You're an honest man" Kazuki smiled. "I believe in you. If you need me, I'll beside you…" _Though it may be not forever…_

TBC

AN: Well, till next chapter! R&R please!

1 thank you

2 How about me?

3 Like?

4 Hate?


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Enjoy it! LOL! R&R

Chapter IX

That's it. Eventhough basically Kazuki didn't like politics, but this time he spend his leisure time much to watch TV or follow the news from other mass media to know the development of politic world of pre-election. As he had expected, a strong party Murasaki Hiroshi immediately fell down after he was rested and sent into jail until some next several ten years because the strong proves proved him doing some high criminalities. The other party members were spreading into new parties, though not so little from them still survived with hairing a new leader though the party still was not permitted to follow the election. And now there're two big parties left; the one that was leaded by Narumita Ritsu—Nagasawa Itsuki—and the party that haired Kazuki as an annaiya to look for some informations of proves of Murasaki's criminalities. They both had the same powers and authorities though were different in age. In this era, many people wanted changes, that's why most of them expected so much to the new pary Itsuki lead--that was much of young politicians as members—to bring their beloved country to be better. And for them that were still in their faith that wanted a government that was lead wiseful and not carelessly, hanging their hopes on the other party.

Kazuki put his cup of tea slowly on the table while staring at TV in Honky Tonk. Paul did the same thing. A big meeting of parlemen was being broadcasted, and soon the announcement of the election's winner would be announced. Only Natsumi and two getbackers didn't seem care about the news. For Natsumi, that wasn't more interesting than the day when Honky Tonk was so quiet. For Ginji, of course that's because he didn't understand even a bit about politics. And for Ban, politics were so disgusting, but he seemed to be a little curious the result of the election when he saw the other two men still didn't turne their gaze to the other side, except the TV.

"—parlemen decide—"

"Are you sure Itsuki will make it, Kazuki-san?"

"…" Kazuki only inhaled slowly, not answering.

"YAAAYYY! BAN-CHAN MITEEEE!" Ginji popped up the paper bird he had made with a hardwork. Getbackers hadn't gotten any job yet now and Ginji was too tired being liquid again so he spent the time with trying to make a bird from the origami paper. And he did it, though he didn't know what he had made was really a bird or just a paper that had been in a strong grip for a long time. "I DID IT!"

Ban only sipped his coffee slowly. Kazuki glanced a while, smiling to Ginji that sat not far from him at bar counter only separated by one chair, before turning to watch TV again. Ban sat beside Ginji, letting him being a separated between the jagan master and Kazuki.

"Well, at least that formed a bird," said Paul, smiling. Ginji only grinned widely.

"—Narumiya Ritsu—"

Everyone was quiet at a sudden.

"---to be a new prime minister of Japan—"

Kazuki held his breaths long before exhaling them slowly. Paul only murmured 'I've expected, he was indeed great'. And ban tched a bit irritated but no one heard. Ginji only looked at the paper bird he had made proudly, and Natsumi—in front him—was tried to prestige the former raitei.

Clink

Natsumi firmed his body and smiled widely. "Irasshaimase!"

A beautiful woman that was claded in white long gown with a big white hate stepped in. She smiled to Natsumi and walked away towards Fuuchouin Kazuki that only stared back questioningly.

"Fuuchouin Kazuki-san?" She asked with a clear and flat voice.

"Yes?"

"Can we talk a while?"

frowned "Of course…" The string master rose to his feet and lead the women to an empty booth. Getbackers and Paul turned questioningly to them while Natsumi immediately made two cups of tea—as Kazuki had emptied his first tea.

The woman took her hat off and put it on the table. Then from her also white luxurious tiny little bag, she took out a little brown envelope and gave it to the man before her. Natsumi came and put the cups on the table before rushing to behind the bar counter. Four, together with Getbackers and Paul, she waited the conversations between the guest and Kazuki. They guessed this had a relation with the job that would be soon accepted by the effeminate man.

"Open that…" The woman began.

Kazuki opened the envelope slowly and pulled out a photo inside. And suddenly he widened his hazel eyes because it was a photo of him in geisha kimono—no, it wasn't him. The one in the photo was indeed had a same face and look with Kazuki, only the gaze of the eyes was colder and the expression was harder.

"She's Narumiya Akiko" The woman said as knowing what Kazuki's expression meant. "Ritsu's aunty—or should I say Itsuki's aunty…"

"…"

"I come here to replace Ritsu—he couldn't come—to apologize to you" She bowed. "Hajimemashite. I'm Narumiya Saori, Ritsu's wife"

Knowing the conversation was not about the job, Natsumi immediately busied herself washing the dishes. Paul read the newspaper that had laid not beaing read instead of watching TV back. Ban, on the contrary, ask Ginji to go out from the café with the reason they must find a job than kept doing nothing waiting money rain. Ginji tried to catch his partner up out from the café. The two persons that was involved into converstations only ignored.

"Why he must apologize?" ask Kazuki, tilting his head. "Only because I'm like his aunty…"

"Dakara koso," said Saori again. "It's indeed heard silly and strange, but his aunty is Ritsu's first love…" She stared carefully at Kazuki's startled beautiful face. "You really look like Akiko. I feel like I see her again…" He inhaled. "Ritsu…doesn't say anything about this, but I know deep in his heart he still felt guilty about Akiko-ba's death in front of his eyes. He still loves the woman…" She looked at Kazuki sincerely. "He apologizes because he felt guilty for taking you into his maze heart. But he really loved you as a friend. I come here just want to apologize as Ritsu's replacer and me, and to tell another truth Ritsu hid and was afraid to tell directly to you" She bowed politely. "I want you not to blame him at this thing"

"Saying blame or not, the most obviously thing is I'm not mad at him" Kazuki smiled and sipped his tea. "He has tried to be honest to me and I appreciated it. And if there's another secret that he explains to me through you, I'll appreciate it. Though, it wasn't so pleased for me"

"I'm sorry" Saori bowed lower.

Kazuki stared at the black-haired beautiful woman in front of him as inhaling deeply. His gaze was expressed a n incredibly disappointed. "Why isn't he that comes to me to apologize and tell everythings? Why not from long ago he told me about the truth? It's late the secret is told to me. Now I've—"

"You loved him. You've been in love with him…? Am I right?"

Kazuki only stared at the beautiful woman, thinking that how tough this girl was. Then he smiled. "I just liked him.I like him "

Saori sighed. "I didn't mind. Ritsu is such a person since then. He never considered anything—almost anything—to love someone that he liked" Saori sipped her tea before continuing, "The first time he said to me that he liked you was because you looked like Akiko-ba. But then at the next day he told to me that he began to like you as Fuuchouin Kazuki, that's why he felt guilty because he has considered you as Akiko…"

Kazuki smiled. "I want himself that say it to me"

"I understand how you feel" Saori smiled in replay. "But unfortunately, he isn't that tough to say it directly to you"

"This meant you're tougher"

"Welll, might be if you know the years I began liking him, I'm a tough girl" Saori stood and bowed a little. "Don't stop considering him as a friend, Kazuki-san. He will be so desparate if—"

"I understand" Kazuki smiled.

"Sore ja, mata aeru" Saori nodded a bit before finally out from the café, leaving some coins on the table near her tea.

TBC

AN: I won't add some translations in this chapter. Cause...hey, it's not so important. LOL


	10. Chapter 10

AN: the last chapter, friends! Enjoy it! LOL R&R

Chapter X

Kazuki didn't know what he should feel right now in a time like this. He was indeed irritated, but he also didn't want to be angry, or blame anyone. He didn't also felt sad and desparate. It also wasn't called glad or relieved. He just felt empty and needed a rest, might be sleeping all day could make him get his self back. That's why after going out from Honky Tonk, Kazuki immediately went back to his apartment.

"Oi, Itomaki"

Kazuki stopped and sighed as turning around to face who had called him. "Nani, Midou?"

Ban stepped towards a bit, side by side with the older man. "Nakunaa yo…"1

Kazuki frowned. "Who's crying?"

"You"

Kazuki sighed then walked again. "Baka…"2

Ban frowned and called again a bit desparately, "Itomaki…"

"I don't hear you" mumbled Kazuki kept walking. "I don't hear him…"

"So that's your demeanor to the one who will console you," Ban said irritatedly as trying to catch up the thread master.

"I don't need any consolation" Yes, he didn't. "You even don't know the problem"

"I know!"

"Oh, so tell me then"

"Nagasawa—Narumiya Itsuki has broken your heart, ne?"

Kazuki stopped. His heart also almost stopped pounding. He could never think Ban could know. Had he eavesdropp the conversation between him and Itsuki's wife? Or is it Kazuki's expression that reveal?

"Honki darou?"3

Kazuki turned. He stared the younger man beside in silence. Ban stared in replay. For a moment, they didn't exchange anyword while the people walked passing and ignoring them as the wind.

"I don't feel I'm broken…"

"Yes, you are"

"Why do you so care about me? I want to like anyone is none of your business, isn't it? You're neither my father nor my mother nor even my brother nor sister, Midou"

"And I'm neither Juubei nor even your friend" Ban sighed and looked away while throwing his hand a little. "Takuu! Ano hi no koto honki da tte omae ni itta no kai?4"

Once more, Kazuki got stuck hearing the words Ban had said. There's a strange feeling crawled and wrapped his fragile-and-almost-turned-into-pieces heart to turn back to its real form—almost back to its real form. He didn't understand why Ban was so serious with him. In fact, wasn't their relationship so bad at all? So bad that Kazuki didn't stop thinking what the hell happened to Jagan Master. Didn't he possess some evil or ghosts inside?

"Midou…"

"Okay, I won't worry about you again" Ban sighed again. "It's useless worrying the one you like if he himself didn't even want to appreciate—" He suddenly cleared his throat and turned around that he only gave Kazuki his back.

Kazuki smiled. "So it's really true, ne? Ano hi no koto…"

"…"

"De wa Midou, arigatou, konna boku ga suki nante5 and for what you said you want to console me" He sighed. "But I'm really okay. Ma, a bit uncomfortable feeling stays in my heart. But, although, I'm quite sure when the spring dawn once comes, I'll be back to myself. I just want a rest" He patted Ban's shoulder and squeezed it a little. "Ja ne, Midou" Then he turned around and went away.

"Heh, baka Itomaki!" Ban smirked, yet there's a sparkle of happiness in his hid-behind-the-purple-shades blue eyes.

A strong pound in his heart reached its peak then became weaker. Kazuki exhaled relievedly when he was now in front of his locked apartment's entrance door. He didn't immediately unlock it and came in, laying his body on his comfortable futon, but only staring at the door instead. He inhaled deeply and kept it a while in his lungs, then as exhaling slowly, he turned around and went out from the building.

He didn't know why after he got to his apartemen, he didn't have any intention to cage himself in the empty tiny room. He needed a rest, but he didn't feel his apartement was comfortable enough for him. In the empty apartement, his emotion could go up reaching the peak and finally he couldn't rest at all.

Kazuki looked around. The central city park. He came to that place again, where now was filled with children running here and there playing basketball. The sakura trees had turned its pink to green, the sakura petals below were already cleaned. Sakura's age was not so long, same with his feeling towards Itsuki. Only a while, at a flash a second. Only interlude. A beautiful interlude and a sad ending yet relieving.

Duk.

The ball touched Kazuki's knees before falling down slowly to near his feet. He bowed, taking it up while a boy running towards him happily.

"Onee-san!6 The ball!"

sweatdropped Kazuki smiled while squatting and gave the ball to the kid who grinned widely. The others kid waited far behind him, seeing whether the ball was given back.

"Doumo!7" The slight-blushed kid bowed a little then turned around to run. At a next second he turned, still running. "Onee-san, doumo!" His grin was as wide as back then. "DOUMO!"

Kazuki rose then waved a little, smiling not as wide as the kid. He mouthed 'dou itashimashte' without a voice. Once the kids were enjoying playing the basket ball again, Kazuki turned—or he managed to turn as he bumped into someone. Kazuki sighed while stepping back and bowed his head a little. "Sumimasen8" He looked up and was about to step aside and walked again but then startled founding an unexpected person in front of him.

"Ara…Fuuchouin Kazuki-kun…"

Kazuki's hazel eyes widened. "Akabane-san…?" In some moments, he didn't have any intentions to say more than that, and also the black-clothed man in front of him. But then Kazuki remembered something; the black coat he found was covering him in the shinkansen. It looked same with akabane's he was wearing now. "Ano…Akabane-san…"

"Hmm?"

"…"

"What, Fuuchouin-kun?" Akabane tilted his head sideways, still smiling suspiciously as ever.

_It couldn't be him…_Kazuki pondered_. It couldn't be…_"…No…No, nothing. I'm sorry for stopping you here, Akabane-san…" He smiled. "Well, then—"

"You could keep that. Pretend as a present from me" Akabane gave the effeminate man a last smile before stepping aside and walking away through the park. "Mata ne, Fuuchouin Kazuki-kun…" Then not about minutes more, he had gone.

Kazuki remained stood in his place, startling. There were so many things made him surprised this day. Actually what's happened to this world? Days ago was Nagasawa Itsuki--or whoever his true name—and minutes ago was Narumiya Saori, then Midou Ban, now Akabane Kuroudo, then who would again give him any unexpecting surprised? Did they expect Kazuki die because of being startled continuously?

"Should I blame Itsuki for this…" He sighed. Indeed, because after meeting with him, surprised by surprised, riddle by riddle kept coming.

He sighed loudly and looked up to the ash not far away from where he stood. Mugenjou. It seemed so arrogant and couldn't be reached, the dark and horrible place for most of the outsider, they even consider it as a worldly hell. But though like that, everytime Kazuki saw from the far like this, the complex silhouette of the garbage building seemed more beautiful day to day, yet the darkness stil remained. And now after staring it some minutes longer, he felt his heart was calmed. All things that confused and filled his seemed-clothed-by-fog mind were lost a while, hiding behind the compartements of his complex mind. He smiled and walked towards the place.

"I miss Juubei…"

-End-

AN: I did it! What do you all think about the ending? Hehe, for me it's the perfect one narsis mode on

1 Don't cry

2 Fool

3 Isn't it true?

4 Haven't I told you that about yesterday was serious?

5 Well, thanks for liking me, Midou

6 Big sis!

7 Thanks!

8 excuse me


End file.
